Can First Love Become Endless Love? (KyuSung Vers)
by MeganLim
Summary: Yesung yang berjanji akan menikahi Kyuhyun saat Ia dewasa nanti, akankah janji Yesung dapat Ia tepati? KyuSung ! CH. 5 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Pair : Kyu Hyun x Yesung

another cast : ...

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

Author : Kyu_

Summary : Janji Yesung untuk menikahi Kyu Hyun ketika Ia dewasa, akankah janji itu bisa terkabul? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu...

.

#####

"Aku suka hujan..."

"Aku benci kau..."

.

.

"Aku janji akan menikahimu jika kita dewasa..."

.

.

"jangan bodoh, Kim..."

"Kau gila, Kim..."

.

.

"Kau jadi romeo, ok?"

.

.

.

Ini salah satu fanfic yang pernah author publish di account facebook sama blog author.

Tapi, kalau yang di publish disana itu, fanfic straight... Pair nya : YumixJongWoon (Yesung)

Nah, rencananya, author mau bikin yang KyuSung version. Tapi, author masih galau, mau bikin versi YAOI atau versi Genderswitch...

jadi, author mau minta pendapat readers sekalian dulu, mending YAOI atau genderswitch?

dan, kalau masalah publishnya, sepertinya setelah 'Who Are You' ending...

Author nggak suka kalau bikin cerita double2... mending fokus ke satu fanfic dulu soalnya... xD

komen juseyo~


	2. It's Start

Cast : Kim Yesung

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

etc,...

Genre : Romance, T

Length : Chapter

Rating : PG – 15

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AUTHOR

Author : Kyu_

Summary : First Love, semua pasti pernah merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan Yesung, seorang yeoja yang bercita-cita menjadi istri dari Cho Kyu Hyun, teman kecilnya. Akankah impian Yesung akan terwujud? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Warning : Genderswitch (GS)!

.

.

_Cuap2 Author : Yah, finally who are you udah kelar, dan author mau mulai nulis fanfic ini. yang minta GS ama YAOI sama2 banyaknya, tapi setelah author pikir2, mungkin lebih baik dibikin GS. soalnya agak aneh nanti ceritanya kalau dibikin YAOI... Mianhae bagi readers yang udah pesen YAOI. #Bow..._

.

.

#####

.

[Author PoV]

.

.

Mendung kelam nampak menutupi seluruh wilayah dari sebuah kota kecil bernama _Seoul _itu, musim dingin telah berganti menjadi musim semi semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu, salju-salju putih pun tak lagi menghiasi dedaunan maupun jalanan di daerah yang disebut sebagai pusat dari Korea Selatan tersebut. Namun, keindahan musim semi sepertinya tak terpancar sore hari ini, Lihatlah bagaimana awan-awan berwarna kelabu terus saja menyelimuti langit, ditambah lagi suara petir yang terus menyambar-nyambar dengan tak indahnya. Begitu meyakinkan para manusia jika sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Normalnya, makhluk hidup yang disebut sebagai manusia akan berteduh atau setidaknya mengenakan payung atau jas hujan ketika mereka tahu akan turun hujan. Tapi, sepertinya tak semua manusia berfikiran seperti itu. Lihatlah di situ, di taman belakang dari sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar di _Seoul, _Seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tengah menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya membuka lebar, seperti ingin menerima sebuah pelukan.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Hujan mulai turun, namun anak kecil tadi tak segera beranjak dari posisi awalnya, seperti menyambut hujan yang datang dengan sukacita, dia tetap berdiri disana dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi, tak ada suara yang Ia keluarkan, hanya senyuman lebar yang bisa dia berikan untuk menyambut salah satu anugrah Tuhan tersebut.

"Yak! Cho Kyu Hyun!", Terdengar pekikan suara yang cukup keras berasal dari arah Rumah Sakit. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian suster berlari menerjang hujan yang cukup deras, cipratan lumpur yang terjadi akibat pertemuan kakinya dengan tanah itupun tak menghalangi langkahnya menuju ke anak laki-laki yang berdiam di tempat berdirinya. Sebut saja anak itu bernama 'Cho Kyu Hyun'

Greb~

Sang suster segera mengangkat Kyu Hyun menuju ke atas pundaknya, Kyu Hyun memukul-mukul kecil pundak Suster tersebut, "Yak, Suster Jung, lepaskan aku!", Erangnya berulang-ulang.

Namun, Suster bermarga Jung itu tak mengindahkannya, dia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit, hujan semakin deras mengguyur dan membuat Suster Jung semakin ingin sampai ke dalam, hah~ Dan dengan Kyu Hyun yang digendong indah di atas pundaknya membuat langkahnya lebih lamban dari yang tadi.

Sesampainya di dalam Rumah Sakit, Suster Jung segera menurunkan Kyu Hyun dari gendongannya, baju mereka berdua sama-sama basah, bahkan air dari baju mereka mengucur membasahi lantai rumah sakit, "Yak Cho Kyu Hyun, apa yang kau lakukan disana, huh?!", Pekik Suster Jung keras, membuat beberapa pasien dan perawat yang berlalu lalang disana segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke Suster Jung dan Kyu Hyun.

"mwo?", Jawab Kyu Hyun dengan wajah menantangnya, se akan-akan Ia tak takut dengan bentakan yeoja yang umurnya sangat jauh di atasnya tersebut, "Aku hanya menikmati hujan... ck~", Decaknya dengan kedua tangan yang Ia lipat di depan dada.

"Yak, neo... ish~", Suster Jung hanya bisa mendesis sebal melihat tingkah polah bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang ada di depannya itu, seperti sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Kyu Hyun yang memang terkadang jauh dari kata 'normal', "Bagaimana jika nanti Cho Seongsaengnim memarahi mu, huh?"

Kyu Hyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo, Appa tak akan marah padaku... Lagipula, aku baik-baik saja, kan..."

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut disini?", Satu suara yeoja lain menengahi pertengkaran antara Kyu Hyun dan Suster Jung, Yeoja dengan seragam suster yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Suster Jung sekarang.

"Tak ada apa-apa", Jawab Kyu Hyun ketus, dia palingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mematikan Suster Jung yang se akan ingin memakannya dan menjadikan nya lauk untuk makan malam nanti.

"Ish, menyebalkan...", Suster Jung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyu Hyun, dia lihat suster yang hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh nya itu, "Suster Lee, bisa kau bantu aku mengurus anak nakal ini? Aku mau ganti baju...", Ujarnya sambil memajukan dagunya, bermaksud menunjuk ke Kyu Hyun.

Suster yang dipanggil dengan marga 'Lee' tadi menyunggingkan senyum gusinya, kemudian Ia berjongkok, membuat tinggi badannya kini sejajar dengan tinggi badan Kyu Hyun, dia keluarkan sebuah lolipop dari dalam sakunya, "Kyu Hyun-ah, kau main air hujan lagi, iya kan?", Tanyanya sembari membuka plastik pelindung dari lolipop yang dipegangnya.

Kyu Hyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat melihat lolipop yang terlampau menggiurkan baginya itu, "Aku hanya melihatnya... Aku tak main-main, Suster...", Jawab Kyu Hyun dengan terus menatap penuh nafsu pada sang lolipop warna warni dengan bentuk bulat, yang kini digoyang-goyangkan tepat di depan wajahnya oleh Suster Lee.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, kau mau lolipop ini?", Tanya Suster Lee pada Kyu Hyun, sembari mengacung-acungkan lolipop nya di depan wajah Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan kepala yang terangguk-angguk, "Suster akan berikan lolipop ini padamu, hajiman... segera ganti baju dan jangan main air hujan lagi, arrachi?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk mantap, dia rebut lolipop dari tangan Suster Lee, dan segera memasukkan lolipop tadi ke dalam mulutnya, "Suster, Kkaseyo...", Ujar Kyu Hyun lalu berlari pergi dari hadapan Suster Lee dan Suster Jung.

"aish, anak itu... makin besar kenapa makin nakal~", Omel Suster Jung melihat Kyu Hyun yang berlari makin menjauh dari mereka.

Suster Lee kembali tersenyum, dia tepuk pundak Suster Jung singkat, "cepat ganti pakaianmu... Ah, matta~ Cho Seongsaengnim memintamu memeriksa Han Halmeonie, dan gantikan _infuse _nya juga..."

"ne, arraseo..."

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sebuah negara yang terkenal dengan keindahan menara _eiffel _nya - Perancis - lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar apartement di lantai 6 sebuah gedung apartement, nampak seorang pria paruh baya yang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper-koper besar, dan seorang gadis kecil yang hanya duduk di atas kasurnya dengan memegang boneka pororo kecil dengan tangan kanannya. Mata sang gadis kecil sedari tadi menyorot pria paruh baya yang sibuk sendiri dengan baju-baju di dalam almari.

"_Daddy_, what are you doing?", Tanya si gadis kecil pada akhirnya, pada si pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai '_ayah-nya'_ itu.

"packing...", Jawab sang Ayah singkat. Membuat si gadis kecil sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"packing? For what?"

Si Ayah tersenyum sembari menaruh beberapa baju lagi ke dalam koper, selepas itu Ia dekati gadis kecilnya yang masih duduk manis di atas kasur empuk mereka, Ia jongkokan kakinya membuat tingginya sedikit sejajar dengan tinggi si gadis kecil, "Yesung, let's comeback to Seoul~"

"What?", Pekik gadis kecil dengan nama Yesung tersebut, "But _Daddy, _we've already enjoying our live here_..._"

"Still, this isn't our country...", Sang Ayah menyentuh lembut surai raven milik gadis kecilnya itu, "And, _Daddy _miss our home... I miss your mommy, too..."

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dia juga tangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membiarkan boneka pororo kesukaannya terjatuh begitu saja, "how about my school?"

"transfer?... let's comeback, baby~ To our home...", Bujuk sang Ayah lagi, dengan wajah sok memelasnya yang coba ia tunjukkan pada putri kecilnya itu, berharap supaya Yesung setuju. Dan pada akhirnya, Yesung pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu Ia peluk Ayah kesayangannya dengan erat.

"Let's meet mommy, _Dad~_"

.

.

.

"Yak Cho Kyu Hyun! Kembalikan catatan itu!"

"Andwae!"

Suasana rumah sakit yang biasanya cukup tenang di pagi hari sepertinya tak cocok untuk digambarkan pada _Sapphire Hospital,_ Jangan pernah kalian berharap ada ketenangan selama Cho Kyu Hyun masih hidup... Hahaha~ Mungkin seperti itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk _Sapphire Hospital. _Lihatlah sekarang ulah baru Kyu Hyun pagi ini, berlarian dengan tawa terbahak sembari memegang catatan-catatan keperluan pasien milik Suster Jung. Dan Suster Jung, karena itu adalah barang miliknya dan Ia tak bisa melaksanakan tugas tanpa catatan itu, terpaksalah Dia harus melayani Kyu Hyun, dengan mengejar si bocah kecil dengan kelakuan 'ajaib' itu.

"Yak! Kembalikan!"

"Shireo... Akan kukembalikan, hajiman... Aku ikut bersama Suster~"

Suster Jung dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akhirnya menyerah, bagaimana pun juga tenaga nya tak sekuat Kyu Hyun, "Arraseo... Terserah kau saja~", Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "hehe... kkaja, suster~", Ditariknya tangan Suster Jung dengan penuh semangat, tak memperdulikan nafas sang suster yang masih agak tersengal gara-gara kelakuan nakalnya barusan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Kyu Hyun mengganggu Suster Jung dalam bertugas, namun sudah setiap harinya dia melakukan hal ini, mengikuti Suster Jung untuk mengunjungi pasien-pasien Rumah Sakit dan memang hampir seluruh pasien di rumah sakit ini mengenal Kyu Hyun, bahkan ada beberapa yang berteman baik dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Halmeonie...", Pekik Kyu Hyun saat Ia dan Suster Jung memasukki satu kamar rawat lain yang ada di rumah sakit, Dia segera berlari ke dalam lalu memeluk seorang Nenek yang duduk manis di atas kasurnya, "bogoshipda, Han Halmeonie...", Manja Kyu Hyun dengan bibir yang agak dimanyun-manyunkan.

"Nado, Kyu Hyun-ah...", Balas sang Nenek yang sudah agak renta tersebut.

"Halmeonie, annyeonghasimnikka~", Sapa Suster Jung sambil melihat _infuse _dari Nenek bermarga -Han- itu, "Halmeonie, bagaimana tidur anda?", Tanya Suster Jung kemudian.

"pinggangku kembali sakit semalam, tapi tak terlalu mengganggu istirahatku..."

Kyu Hyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Han Halmeonie, dia dongakkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan wanita paruh baya yang berusia di atas 65 tahun itu, "Halmeonie, jangan sakit-sakit lagi, arrachi?"

"Ne... Kau juga, jangan ganggu suster Jung terus-terusan, arra?"

"ish, aku tak mengganggunya... ck~", Decak Kyu Hyun sebal sambil memberikan tatapan malasnya pada Suster Jung.

Suster Jung hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, berharap emosi nya tak meledak - ledak pada Kyu Hyun, karena percuma saja dia marah, Kyu Hyun tak akan menggubrisnya, "Kyu Hyun-ah, kkaja... biarkan Han Halmeonie istirahat~"

Kyu Hyun turun dari kasur Han Halmeonie, "Halmeonie, berjanjilah untuk terus hidup dan melihat aku tumbuh jadi namja yang tampan, call?", Han Halmeonie hanya bisa mengangguk singkat, untuk menyahuti permintaan ajaib nan narsis yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Kyu Hyun kecil.

Suster Jung membungkuk lalu segera keluar dari kamar rawat Han Halmeonie, diikuti dengan Kyu Hyun yang menguntit manis di belakangnya, "Suster, apa ada pasien baru? seingatku, kemarin kita tak datang ke kamar ini...", Tanya Kyu Hyun saat mereka berdiri di depan sebuah kamar rawat bernomor 205.

"Ne, dia baru datang kemarin...", Jawab Suster Jung sembari membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut, "Annyeong, Sung Min-ah...", Sapa Suster Jung setelah membaca name tag yang tertera di bagian depan kasur.

Kyu Hyun melihat pria kecil bernama Lee Sung Min yang duduk manis di atas kasur nya, pria kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyu Hyun itu tak menggubris kedatangannya dengan Suster Jung, Sung Min terus saja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, tak peduli pada Kyu Hyun dan Suster Jung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut.

"Sung Min-ah, bagaimana kakimu? Apa sudah merasa baik?", Tanya Suster Jung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Sung Min, "Suster akan mengganti _infuse _mu dulu..."

Kyu Hyun masih terus memandangi Sung Min yang nampak acuh kepadanya dan Suster Jung, dan itu membuatnya sebal. Karena Kyu Hyun paling benci jika harus diacuhkan, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak Ia kenal, "Suster, dia kenapa?", Tanya Kyu Hyun sambil menunjuk Sung Min dengan dagunya.

Sung Min yang mendengar suara dari Kyu Hyun pun agak menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit terkejut karena ternyata sang suster tak sendirian, dan ternyata bersama seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang sepertinya memiliki umur sama dengannya, "Sung Min cedera saat main bola...", Jawab Suster Jung, masih sibuk dengan _infuse _yang belum terpasang sempurna.

"woah... Jadi kau bisa main bola?", Tanya Kyu Hyun antusias, sedikit Ia goyangkan lengan Sung Min, berharap Sung Min menoleh ke arahnya.

Berhasil. Sung Min sepertinya tertarik untuk berbicara dengan bocah yang sama dengannya itu, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyu Hyun, Sung Min hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"hah, Aku tak bisa main bola... Neo, ajari aku main bola, call?", Pinta Kyu Hyun yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar agak memaksa daripada meminta, "sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan jadi temanmu di Rumah Sakit ini, ok call?"

Sung Min sedikit menyinggungkan senyum di sudut bibirnya, Suster Jung menyadari hal itu lalu ikut tersenyum, "sepertinya anak-anak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak juga... hahaha~", Lirihnya sendirian.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang konferensi dari _Sapphire Hospital_, kelihatan seluruh dokter kepala dari departement yang ada di Rumah Sakit tengah berkumpul, selain para dokter kepala, juga ada Direktur serta beberapa staff yang mengurusi administrasi Rumah Sakit juga ada disana, "Hari ini Rumah sakit kita akan kedatangan dokter baru yang berasal dari perancis", Ujar pria ber jas putih panjang ber _name tag_ 'Park Jung Soo', Direktur Utama sekaligus Dokter Kepala di bidang ahli bedah syaraf dari _Shappire Hospital._

"Direktur, bisa anda jelaskan di bidang apa dokter baru itu akan bekerja nantinya?", Tanya seorang staff administrasi.

"Dia ahli dalam bedah penyakit dalam... Selain itu, kemampuannya pernah diakui oleh keluarga Kerajaan Inggris", Jawab Direktur Park dengan bangga sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Dengan kemampuannya yang sebaik itu... Apa motifnya untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini? Dan lagi... tidakkah sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengannya nanti?"

"Aniyo, Cho Seongsaengnim...", Direktur Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan beruntun yang diajukan oleh seorang dokter dengan_ name tag_ 'Cho Dong Hae', "Dia tinggal di perancis, hajiman... Dia penduduk asli korea, dan untuk motifnya... Aku tak terlalu tahu~", Kembali sang Direktur tersenyum tipis, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Dokter bermarga Cho tersebut, "kau tengah menangani kasus sirosis, iya kan? Kurasa Dokter baru itu bisa membantumu..."

"Ne?"...

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu, Sung Min dan Kyu Hyun menjadi semakin akrab, sudah seperti teman dekat yang saling mengenal sudah sangat lama, setiap harinya Kyu Hyun akan menunggu Sung Min yang menjalani therapy untuk kesembuhan cedera di kakinya, Sung Min berjanji akan cepat sembuh dan mengajari Kyu Hyun bermain bola.

Dan hari ini, Sung Min kembali menjalani therapy sementara Kyu Hyun hanya duduk di deretan kursi tunggu sembari memakan lolipopnya, "Yak, bagaimana hasil therapy mu hari ini?", Tanya Kyu Hyun saat menyadari Sung Min sudah keluar dari ruang therapy.

Sung Min yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyu Hyun dengan gelengan singkat di kepalanya, "masih sama seperti yang kemarin..."

Kyu Hyun menepuk pundak Sung Min, memberi semangat pada sahabat barunya itu, "Yak cerialah... Dan cepat sembuh... Ingat janjimu padaku, arra?"

"Arrayo... Lagipula, aku juga ingin segera kembali sekolah... Hah, sudah 5 hari aku disini... Kyu Hyun-ah, setiap hari aku melihatmu disini, memang kau sakit apa dan apa kau tak pergi ke sekolah?"

Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya tebal saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sung Min itu, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sakit?", Dia balas pertanyaan Sung min dengan pertanyaan pula, yang membuat Sung Min sedikit bingung karena Kyu Hyun tak langsung menjawab, "Aku homeschooling... Dan, Appa ku adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini, karena itu kau selalu melihatku disini..."

Sung Min mengangguk-angguk kecil seperti mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyu Hyun barusan, "hehe, lagipula wajahmu juga tidak kelihatan seperti orang sakit...", Kekehnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Yesung dan juga Ayah-nya -Kim Hee Chul- nampak berdiri di depan sebuah makam, kedua nya sama-sama memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan, keheningan menyelimuti selama beberapa menit terakhir, karena keduanya tengah terhanyut dengan doa yang mereka kirim kan untuk si penghuni makam tersebut.

'_Mommy, are you happy? This is the first time i'm coming here... Mommy, I Love You~_'

'_Yeobo, maaf karena aku tak pernah datang selama ini, Hajiman... Aku masih sangat-sangat mencintaimu, maaf karena selama ini hanya bisa memberikan mu bunga melewati laut, Mianhae Neomu Mianhae... Kuharap kau bisa berbahagia disana_'

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Yesung kecil dan Hee Chul mulai membuka matanya, "_Daddy_, I Miss Mommy... I wanna see her..."

"Me Too, _dear_"

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, namun baik siang ataupun malam sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh dengan namja kecil bernama 'Cho Kyu Hyun', sepertinya energi yang Ia miliki takkan pernah habis biarpun sudah seharian Ia berlari-lari mengitari Rumah Sakit. Dan sekarang si Cho itu sibuk dengan buku gambar yang ada di tangannya, entah apa yang Ia sedang gambar sekarang, yang jelas di dalam ruangan khusus Suster yang hanya Ia sendirian yang mengisi ruangan itu untuk saat ini, Kyu Hyun terlihat fokus dan tak perduli pada sekitarnya.

Ceklek~

Suara pintu yang terbuka pun tak dapat mengganggu Kyu Hyun dengan konsentrasi tingginya pada buku gambar. Cih~ Sebenarnya ulah apa lagi yang akan dibuat oleh Kyu Hyun saat ini, "Kyu Hyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Suster bermarga Lee dengan nama panjang 'Lee Hyuk Jae', Suster favorit Kyu Hyun -karena Ia sering memberi Kyu Hyun lolipop.

Suster Lee menggeret kursi dan menempatkan kursi itu di samping Kyu Hyun, baru setelah itu Ia dudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi. Ia amati sesuatu yang Kyu Hyun tengah kerjakan sekarang, segurat senyuman nampak jelas terlihat menghiasi wajah manis nya, "Hah, gambar mu bagus, Kyu Hyun-ah..."

"Kkereum-yo, Nan Cho Kyu Hyun Imnida~", Bangga Kyu Hyun dengan menenteng gambarnya yang telah selesai, "Suster, kau tidak ada pekerjaan sekarang?"

"Aniyo, beberapa dokter sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan untuk dokter baru...", Suster Lee melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang, kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tak lupa kepala yang di tahan oleh tangan yang terlipat tadi, "hah, aku membayangkan sehebat apa dokter baru itu..."

"Appa ku yang paling hebat, ck~", Decak Kyu Hyun sebal, Ia masukkan hasil gambarnya tadi ke dalam loker salah satu suster, "dan aku akan menjadi pengganti Appa ku... hehehe", Lagi, Ia membanggakan dirinya dengan tawa berat nan khas miliknya.

"neo? uisa? kkotjimal...", Ledek Suster Lee, dipandanginya bocah kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu dengan tatapan meremehkannya, "aku sering mendengar keluhan dari Choi Saem tentangmu... Aish~"

"Aku tak bodoh, Choi Saem saja yang tak bisa mengajariku, ck~", Suster Lee hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja saat mendengar penuturan 'ajaib' dari Kyu Hyun itu, "Suster, apakah Appa ku juga ikut menyambut Dokter baru itu?"

"kurasa... Mereka sudah menunggu di lobby sekarang~"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk-angguk singkat, Ia alihkan tatapannya pada langit yang mulai menghitam, tanda jika malam telah tiba, "hah, hari berakhir tanpa hujan yang turun... menyebalkan~"

"Jangan main hujan lagi, kau tahu kan jika hujan di zaman ini tak baik bagi kesehatan? Apa kau ingin hidung mu ingusan lagi, eoh?"

"Biarpun ingusan, aku tetap tampan...", Kyu Hyun kembali berbangga diri sambil menyibakkan poni rambutnya kebelakang, membuat Suster Lee benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan bocah kecil nan narsis yang sudah Ia kenal semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir itu, "Kkaseyo, suster~", Dan selepas itu Kyu Hyun meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Suster Lee Hyuk Jae yang hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun berjalan sendirian menuju ke _lobby, _Sepertinya dia juga penasaran akan rupa dokter baru yang 'katanya' lebih hebat dari Ayahnya itu, bagi seorang Cho Kyu Hyun, Ayah nya-Cho Dong Hae- adalah dokter terbaik dan terhebat sepanjang masa -Yah, hanya 'bagi seorang Cho Kyu Hyun'. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Direktur Park, beserta Ayah nya dan beberapa dokter lain nampak menyalami seorang pria -yang mungkin seumuran dengan Ayah Kyu Hyun-

"Kyu Hyun-ah...", Suara dari belakang sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Kyu Hyun, Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sung Min dengan tongkat jalannya yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat...", Kyu Hyun kembali melihat ke arah _lobby_, dan Sung Min mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Apa itu dokter baru yang sering digunjingkan oleh orang-orang?"

"sepertinya begitu... Yak, kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa suster...", Pandangan Sung Min tertuju pada yeoja kecil nan manis yang berdiri di samping sang Dokter baru, Yeoja kecil itu membawa sebuah boneka pororo di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri nya terus saja menggenggam tangan si Dokter Baru, "ah, kyeopta~", Puji Sung Min saat melihat si yeoja, yang sepertinya pujian itu tak mungkin di dengar oleh si yeoja kecil, mengingat jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh.

"nugu?", Tanya Kyu Hyun heran, Sung Min hanya memajukan dagunya sebagai jawaban, bermaksud menunjuk si yeoja yang menurutnya '_cute_' itu. Kyu Hyun memandangi Yeoja itu dengan wajah datarnya, "dia pasti menyebalkan...", Ujar Kyu Hyun langsung memberikan '_judge_' padahal dia bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan si yeoja itu sebelumnya.

"aish, kau kejam Kyu Hyun-ah... Mana mungkin wajah se manis itu menyebalkan? ck~", Decak Sung Min sebal.

"Kim Hee Chul Seongsaengnim, senang melihat anda disini~"

"Iye, Gomapseumnida, Direktur..."

Sedikit percakapan antara Direktur Park dan Dokter Baru bernama 'Kim Hee Chul' - yang dapat dicuri dengar oleh Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min.

.

.

.

Direktur Park menyesap _cofee _nya dengan tenang, membiarkan rasa hangat _cofee _merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, "Seongsaengnim, saya sangat senang karena anda memilih Rumah sakit kami..."

"Iye, Gamshahamnida... Rumah Sakit ini adalah impian saya semenjak saya masih kuliah dulu...", Kim Hee Chul - Dokter baru sekaligus Ayah Yesung - membalas pernyataan Direktur Park Jung Soo dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

Direktur Park kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis kecil yang terus saja bergelayut manja di lengan Hee Chul Seongsaeng, "dia anak anda?", Tanyanya kemudian.

"Iye... Namanya Kim Yesung~", Hee Chul Seongsaeng melirik anaknya yang sibuk sendiri dengan boneka pororo nya, "_Dear, _Say 'annyeonghaseyo' to Mr. Director..."

Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kalimat Ayahnya barusan, "what?", Tanya Yesung, meminta sang Ayah untuk mengulang kalimatnya, bagaimanapun juga lidah Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa inggris ataupun bahasa perancis, Sejak lahir lidahnya tak pernah diasah dengan bahasa dari negara nya sendiri -korea- jadi, maklumi saja jika Yesung benar-benar tak bisa menggunakan bahasa itu.

"Ann-nye-ong-ha-se-yo...", Tuntun Hee Chul Seongsaeng.

Yesung memandangi Direktur Park dengan wajah polosnya, "Annyeong...ha...see..yo?", Ujarnya, menerapkan pelajaran singkat yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya tersebut.

"Hah, neomu kyeopta~", Puji Direktur Park yang hanya bisa di balas dengan kernyitan oleh Yesung. Sudah disebutkan bukan? Lidah Yesung tak pernah di asah dengan bahasa korea, jadi... Tolong maklumi dia untuk saat ini, "Hah, aku harap aku bisa segera memiliki anak..."

"Iye..."

Tok~ Tok~

Bunyi suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar, "masuk~", perintah Direktur Park.

Ceklek~

Ternyata si pengetuk pintu adalah Suster Jung, Ia memunculkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam, "Direktur, Cho Seongsaengnim sedang menangani pasien nya yang tiba-tiba kambuh... Jadi, dia tak bisa datang sekarang~"

"Ah ne...", Direktur Park nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Ia mengerti, selepas itu suster Jung segera membungkuk dan berlalu keluar ruangan, tak lupa Ia juga menutup kembali pintu yang sudah dibukanya tadi, "Mianhae Kim Seongsaengnim, sepertinya pembicaraan ini tak bisa kita mulai sekarang..."

"Iye, Gwaenchanseumnikka, Direktur~"

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti pagi lagi, dan seperti biasa, Kyu Hyun mengikuti Suster Jung untuk menge-check keadaan pasien di setiap kamar, "Suster, kenapa kita melewatkan kamar Han Halmeonie?", Tanya Kyu Hyun heran, karena Suster Jung langsung melangkah menuju ke kamar rawat Sung Min.

"Semalam penyakit Han Halmeonie kambuh lagi... Dan, dia masih di ICU sekarang~", Jawab Suster Jung dengan menghela nafas beratnya, sangat menyayangkan karena wanita tua itu sendirian di usia tua nya, dan mengidap penyakit pula.

"mwoga?", Seru Kyu Hyun, segera Ia berlalu pergi dari Suster Jung, meninggalkan Suster Jung yang sudah membuka kamar rawat Sung Min, dan tujuan Kyu Hyun sekarang, tentu saja '_ICU_' Tempat dimana Han Halmeonie berada.

"Suster, mana Kyu Hyun?", Tanya Sung Min heran saat Ia hanya melihat Suster Jung yang masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Karena keadaannya yang terlalu kritis, tak seorang pun diijinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Han Halmeonie dirawat, hanya dokter dan Suster saja yang diijinkan masuk untuk melihat keadaan Han Halmenonie. Dan itu sedikit menghancurkan hati Kyu Hyun, pasalnya Ia hanya bisa memandangi Han Halmeonie dari luar saja.

"Halmeonie...", Lirihnya serak, baginya Han Halmeonie sudah seperti nenek kandungnya sendiri.

"Kyu Hyun-ah", Sapa Sung min dari belakang.

"Sung Min-ah", Kyu Hyun menundukkan kepalanya, nampaknya hal yang menimpa Han Halmeonie membuatnya menjadi terlalu sedih, "neo...eottokkae... arrayo?"

"Suster Jung yang memberitahuku... Mianhae, aku tidak tahu~"

"Aniyo, Gwaenchana"

Sung Min menaruh satu tangannya yang tidak memakai tongkat di pundak Kyu Hyun, "Kyu Hyun-ah, kau mau ku ajari main bola?"

.

.

.

Suster Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus milik Suster dengan langkah malasnya, Ia dudukkan dirinya pada sofa lebar yang berada di tengah ruangan, "kau sepertinya lelah...", Kata Suster Lee yang sudah sedari tadi berada di dalam ruangan.

"Karena Dokter Residen di bagian ku sedang sakit, semalam aku berlari ke sana sini untuk menangani pasien... Aish... Melelahkan~", Jawab Suster Jung sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"Yak, kau tak ingin lihat isi lokermu? Hari ini ulang tahun mu, iya kan?"

Suster Jung segera membuka matanya, "apa 'bocah ajaib' itu menaruh sesuatu lagi tahun ini?", Suster Lee hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya guna menjawab pertanyaan Suster Jung barusan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung menuju ke lokernya, mengambil satu kertas yang dilipat-lipat dengan apiknya, dan Ia yakin jika bukan dia yang memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sana. Suster Jung membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Dan ternyata, saat terbuka dengan sempurna, kertas itu berisi sebuah gambar pensil, gambar dari wanita paruh baya yang menyerupai dirinya, namun dengan ditambahkan sedikit kerutan disana-sini. Emosi Suster Jung hampir menguap, namun tulisan yang berada di bawah gambar itu, mampu meredam emosinya.

_Saengil Chukka hamnida, Suster..._

_Kau tahu, jika kau terlalu suka marah-marah padaku, wajahmu akan menua seperti gambar itu._

_Ck, dan pastinya kekasihmu - Kim Jong In- tak akan senang melihatmu dari surga sana... Hahahaha..._

_Ah, Suster... jangan tambah kerutanmu lagi, arrachi? Setidaknya, menikahlah terlebih dahulu... ckckckck~_

_Annyeong..._

_Dari manusia tertampan di dunia ini 'Cho Kyu Hyun' kekeke~_

Suster Lee mengamati perubahan wajah Suster Jung, yang kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Suster Lee kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruangan mereka ke dunia luar, "Dia semakin besar, dan semakin 'manis'... Iya kan?"

Suster Jung menghela nafasnya singkat, Ia lipat kertas tadi ke bentuk semula, kemudian Ia taruh lagi di dalam lokernya, "Hah~ ne, kau benar~", Dan kini Suster Jung sudah berdiri di samping Suster Lee, ikut melihat ke luar jendela, lebih tepatnya ke arah bawah, dimana ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di taman belakang Rumah Sakit, salah satu diantara orang-orang itu ternyata adalah Kyu Hyun yang sibuk dengan sebuah bola, entah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa impian Kyu Hyun saat dewasa nanti?", Suster Jung sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Suster Lee itu, "dia ingin menjadi dokter, sama seperti Ayahnya..."

Suster Jung tersenyum miris, "hah, aku harap dia bisa menjadi dokter~"

percakapan Suster Jung dan Suster lee di interupsi oleh seorang suster yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, "kau kenapa?", Tanya Suster Jung heran, penampilan Suster yang baru saja masuk itu terlihat berantakan.

"Han Halmeonie... Han Halmeonie... dia..."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu semenjak dua bocah kecil bernama Cho Kyu Hyun dan Lee Sung Min menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman belakang Rumah Sakit, Sung Min hanya duduk diam di kursi namun Kyu Hyun sedari tadi sibuk dengan bola sepak yang sekarang ada di depan kakinya, "kau harus fokus, arrachi? dan jangan gagal lagi...", Pekik Sung min dari kejauhan.

"Ne...", Dan Kyu Hyun hanya menjawabnya dengan malas, matanya kini fokus pada tiang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ini adalah percobaan kesekian kalinya untuk menendang bola itu dan mengenai tiang yang ada disana, yah~ Kyu Hyun harap dia berhasil kali ini.

Bugh~

Kyu Hyun menendang bola itu dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, naas sekali~ Bukannya mengenai tiang, si bola malah meluncur jauh dan jatuh di antara semak-semak.

"ack~", Suara pekikan yang cukup keras berasal dari semak belukar yang cukup tinggi itu, apakah bola Kyu Hyun mengenai seseorang? Ah, sepertinya iya.

Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min masih terdiam karena terkejut akibat suara pekikan tadi, cukup melengking hingga membuat mereka mampu bergidik ngeri, hah~ Mereka harap itu tidak mengenai seorang berwajah seram atau semacamnya.

Harapan mereka sepertinya terwujud karena sekarang yang keluar dari semak-semak itu, dan juga tengah menenteng bola milik Kyu Hyun adalah seorang gadis kecil, "Who hit me with this ball?", Tanya sang gadis, dan dari cara biacaranya kurasa kalian tahu siapa gadis kecil ini. Yap~ Yesung, dengan memasang wajah sebal namun masih kelihatan imut itu, Ia memandangi Sung min dan Kyu Hyun secara bergantian.

Kyu Hyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan heran, "Sung min-ah, apa yang dia katakan sih..."

Sung Min yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyu Hyun sepertinya mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Yesung, "Sorry~ We aren't meant it..."

"Do you the one who hit me?!", Seru Yesung dengan jari tangan yang dia tunjuk ke arah Sung Min.

"No... My friend did it~ But, He doesn't understand with what you said, so..."

"Aish, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya", Dan Kyu Hyun yang kemampuan bahasa inggris nya jauh di bawah rata-rata hanya bisa terus-terusan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kyu Hyun-ah", Dari jauh Kyu Hyun dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Suster Jung...", Lirihnya heran saat mendapati Suster Jung yang berlari tergesa ke arah-nya, sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan dengannya.

"Kyu Hyun-ah... Han Halmeonie...", Jeda, Karena berlari dengan sangat kencang, membuat pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya sedkit berkurang, "Han Halmeonie dia... Meninggal..."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

_Yeay~ Akhirnya saya bisa juga nulis fanfic ini dalam versi KyuSung. Kalian mungkin ada beberapa yang pernah baca ini di facebook atau wordpress sebelumnya, dan dalam versi straight (Yumi x Jong Woon)._

_Ceritanya sama tapi ntar ada sedikit pengubahan disana-sini, karena author bener-bener nulis ini dari awal, jadi nggak cuma sekedar copas karya lama author terus ganti namanya aja lhoh ya. Dan untuk masalah ending nya nanti, author nggak jamin kalau bakalan sama kayak can first love versi straight. Tapi, ada kemungkinan juga sama... hehehe, terngantung mood author sebenarnya._

_Btw, Saengil Chukkahamnida Daddy~_

_Udah Tua ya... 27 tahun sekarang, ckckck..._

_tetep setia nungguin mommy balik dari wamil ya, dad... Jangan selingkuhin Mommy... #GorokKyuDad_

_Dan, cepet2 ganti AVA twitter... #Plakk_

_Okeh, makasih buat yang dulu udah nyempetin buat review di prolog nya..._

l Jeremykim63424 l Guest l kim kyusung l clouds l Yong l Zee l Putri2434 l Satya l Jy l ryani clouds l Guiwoon1304 l kristianti2 l iwsumpter


	3. My friend

Cast : Kim Yesung

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

etc,...

Genre : Romance, T

Length : Chapter

Rating : PG – 15

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AUTHOR

Author : Kyu_

Summary : First Love, semua pasti pernah merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan Yesung, seorang yeoja yang bercita-cita menjadi istri dari Cho Kyu Hyun, teman kecilnya. Akankah impian Yesung akan terwujud? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Warning : Genderswitch (GS)!

.

.

_~Part Sebelumnya~_

_Sung Min yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyu Hyun sepertinya mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Yesung, "Sorry~ We aren't meant it..."_

_"Do you the one who hit me?!", Seru Yesung dengan jari tangan yang dia tunjuk ke arah Sung Min._

_"No... My friend did it~ But, He doesn't understand with what you said, so..."_

_"Aish, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya", Dan Kyu Hyun yang kemampuan bahasa inggris nya jauh di bawah rata-rata hanya bisa terus-terusan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

_"Kyu Hyun-ah", Dari jauh Kyu Hyun dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya._

_"Suster Jung...", Lirihnya heran saat mendapati Suster Jung yang berlari tergesa ke arah-nya, sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan dengannya._

_"Kyu Hyun-ah... Han Halmeonie...", Jeda, Karena berlari dengan sangat kencang, membuat pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya sedkit berkurang, "Han Halmeonie dia... Meninggal..."_

_"Mwo?!"_

#####

Seperti tak peduli dengan nafas yang sudah diujung jalan, Kyuhyun terus saja berlari, dia tak lagi perduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar nya, baginya sekarang hanya Han Halmeonie - Yah, Wanita Tua yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Nenek nya sendiri itulah yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran bocah kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Halmeonie!", Pekiknya keras, ketika dilihatnya para perawat yang mendorong sebuah kasur dan di atas kasur itu, nampak terbaring seseorang yang entah siapa. Kyuhyun tak dapat melihatnya, selain karena jarak yang belum terlalu dekat, seorang yang tertidur di atas kasur tersebut juga ditutupi kain berwarna putih, mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...", Dokter Cho Dong Hae - Ayah Kyuhyun - sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, Dokter Cho sudah tahu dengan baik jika Kyuhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Han Halmeonie.

Kyuhyun sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya, dia dekati manusia yang terbujur kaku di atas kasur bersprei putih itu, dengan ragu Ia buka kain putih yang menutupi bagian kepala dari si manusia, "hiks... hiks...", Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya tangisan yang bisa Ia keluarkan sekarang, melihat orang yang sudah kau kenal dekat terbujur kaku di depan matamu, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain menangis? Yah, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun kecil kita. Senakal apapun dia, Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang bocah kecil dan memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia normal lainnya.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah...", Dokter Cho Donghae memeluk anak laki-lakinya itu dengan sangat erat, bisa Ia rasakan betapa pundaknya sekarang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata Kyuhyun, Dokter Cho sudah sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Appa... Han Halmeonie... hiks... Eottokae?"

"Mianhae, Appa gagal menyelamatkan Halmeonie... Mianhae..."

"hiks... hiks...", Beberapa perawat yang berada disana ikut sedih saat mendengar tangisan Kyu Hyun, selain itu Han Halmeonie juga cukup akrab dengan mereka. Tapi, 'kematian' itu takdir mutlak manusia, iya kan? Tak ada manusia yang bisa menolak takdir itu.

.

.

Sungmin duduk bergelayut pada ayunan, pandangan matanya kosong, menatap ke satu arah yang entah apa itu. Sesekali sungmin melihat ke dalam rumah sakit, berharap Kyuhyun keluar dari sana, ya dia memikirkan sahabat barunya itu sekarang. Sungmin begitu khawatir pada Kyuhyun, apalagi saat tadi dia mendengarkan cerita dari suster jung, tentang Kyuhyun dan Han halmeonie.

**_~Flash Back On~_**

Sungmin terdiam sambil melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin berlari menjauh darinya, karena keadaan kaki yang tidak memungkinkan, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun tanpa bisa mengejarnya, "Suster, kenapa Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat bersedih?", Tanya Sungmin setelah punggung Kyuhyun tak lagi kelihatan.

"Itu karena dia telah kehilangan satu temannya yang lain untuk yang kesekian kalinya...", Jawab Suster Jung, dia coba tahan air mata yang sudah hampir banjir di wajahnya, dia tak ingin menangis di depan anak kecil seperti Sungmin.

"Ne? apa maksudmu, Suster?"

"Kyuhyun itu, dia... dia terlalu banyak melihat kematian di usianya yang masih sangat kecil...", Jeda, Suster Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, sepertinya banyak yang akan dia jelaskan pada Sungmin sekarang, "Eomma Kyuhyun meninggal beberapa hari setelah melahirkan Kyuhyun, sejak kecil Ia hanya hidup dengan Ayahnya, karena kesibukkan Dokter Cho di Rumah Sakit, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang tak suka sendirian di rumah, mulai mengikuti Ayahnya di rumah sakit. Setiap harinya Ia habiskan di rumah sakit, hingga Ia sebesar yang sekarang ini"

Sungmin hanya diam, mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Suster Jung tentang masa lalu sahabat barunya itu - Kyuhyun-

"Kyuhyun anak yang nakal ... Hajiman, dia tak pernah mengganggu pasien, malah lebih sering Ia menemani beberapa pasien atau mengajak mereka bermain. Karena itu banyak pasien yang dekat dengannya...", Kembali Suster Jung men-jeda penjelasannya, "Sungmin-ah, kau pasti mengerti kenapa seseorang bisa dirawat di rumah sakit, iya kan? Mereka semua sakit, ada yang parah dan ada yang tidak... Kyuhyun tak pernah membedakan temannya, Dia berteman dengan siapapun di rumah sakit ini, dan itulah sisi buruknya... Tak semua penyakit bisa disembuhkan, bahkan meskipun kami sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras..."

"Apa banyak temannya yang sudah meninggal, Suster?"

"Aku tak ingat berapa jumlahnya, yang jelas... Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak melihat kematian..."

**_~Flash Back End~_**

Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya, angin yang berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan dedaunan membuat perasaannya sedikit merasa nyaman. Namun samar-samar Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dari kejauhan, dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu dan seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya, "Kyuhyun-ah...", Lirih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan di samping ayunan yang Ia dudukki.

"Sungmin-ah... Neo arrayo?"

"mwoga?"

Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di tali pengait ayunan, "Han Halmeonie tak lagi punya keluarga... Seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal karena gempa di jepang beberapa tahun lalu~"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, Ia merasa kasihan terhadap Nenek bernama 'Han' tersebut, yah walaupun Ia tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, Tapi Sungmin dapat merasakan jika Han Halmeonie pastilah orang yang baik, "Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak tahu itu..."

"Gwaenchana... Seperti Eomma ku, Han Halmeonie pastilah telah melihatku dari atas surga sana... Ne, dia pasti tersenyum sekarang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya...", Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, sepahit apapun kenyataan yang Ia hadapi sekarang, Ia harus tetap tersenyum, seperti _dejavu _mungkin bagi Kyuhyun, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama Ia kehilangan teman-temannya di Rumah Sakit, "Sungmin-ah... Kau mau ikut denganku?"

.

.

Sungmin tak tahu jelas kemana Kyuhyun mengajaknya, yang jelas sekarang Ia hanya berdiri di depan sebuah gudang tua yang masih berada di dalam wilayah Rumah Sakit, karena keadaan kakinya yang hanya bisa berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat, Sungmin tak ikut masuk ke dalam gudang. Yah, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana isi di gudang, kayu-kayu yang tergeletak tak teratur dan juga beberapa barang lama Rumah Sakit ada disana, Sungmin tak ingin mengorbankan kakinya yang masih butuh _therapy_ untuk melakukan _journey_ di dalam gudang.

"kenapa kau bawa itu?", Tanya Sungmin heran, karena Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gudang nampak membawa papan putih kecil, ukurannya sekitar satu kali satu meter.

"kkeunyang... untuk sesuatu... Kkaja..."

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu gudang, lalu Ia dan Sungmin pun segera melangkah pergi, sepertinya kembali ke area dalam rumah sakit. Dengan langkah pelan karena Kyuhyun cukup menghargai sahabatnya -Sungmin- yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, Kyuhyun terus membawa papan putih yang diambilnya di gudang tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan sampailah mereka berdua di depan ruangan suster, di depan pintu nampak Suster Lee dan Suster Jung yang baru saja keluar ruangan dengan mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam, "Annyeong, Suster~", Sapa Sungmin ramah, tak seperti Kyuhyun yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ne..."

"Suster, kenapa kalian berpakaian berbeda?", Tanya Sungmin heran, tak biasanya kedua Suster tersebut tak mengenakan seragam Suster khas _Sapphire _Hospital.

"Kami akan pergi ke gereja dan berdoa untuk kematian Han Halmeonie", Jawab Suster Lee Hyuk Jae ramah dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

"Apa Han Halmeonie akan dimakamkan siang ini juga?"

"Ne... Pihak rumah sakit telah memutuskan seperti itu, lagipula Han Halmeonie tak lagi memiliki keluarga, pemakaman yang lebih cepat akan lebih baik..."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar penjelasan Suster Lee, berbeda dari Suster Lee yang bercakap dengan Sungmin, Suster Jung malah mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang mencurigakan, lihatlah sekarang bagaimana Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya dan mencari sesuatu disana, "Yak, Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?", Bentak Suster Jung sebal, kenapa harus meja kerjanya yang harus menjadi sasaran bocah kecil ajaib dan nakal itu, heuh?

"Ppali Kka Suster... Dan aku titip doa ku untuk Han Halmeonie, arraseo...", Jawab Kyuhyun tapi masih tetap berkutat di meja kerja Suster Jung, sepertinya _death glare _tak akan mempan untuk Cho Kyu Hyun.

"aish, bocak nakal itu..."

Suster Jung sudah mempersiapkan bogeman mentahnya, sebelum Suster Lee menariknya menjauh dan menyeretnya pergi ke gereja, "Annyeong Sungmin-ah..."

"Ne...", Sungmin membungkukkan kepalanya saat kedua Suster wanita tersebut pergi dari hadapannya, Sungmin dengan bantuan tongkat jalannya kemudian masuk ke dalam, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sibuk menggaris-garis sesuatu di atas papan yang diambilnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau membuat apa?"

"kotak...", Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya memberi jawaban singkat, cukup lama mereka terdiam di dalam ruangan, karena Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan papan nya, dan Sungmin pun sepertinya tak mau ambil pusing atas kelakuan Kyuhyun, dengan tenang Ia menunggu sampai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjannya, "cha... akhirnya..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat papannya yang tak lagi putih bersih, senyuman mengembang lebar tercetak jelas di bibir Kyuhyun, "untuk apa kau buat kotak-kotak itu?"

"Sungmin-ah, kau bawa baju hitam?"

"oh? Ne... wae?"

"Segera ganti baju dan temui aku 3 jam lagi di _lobby_..."

.

.

Yesung kecil kelihatan bosan, dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Ayahnya -Dokter Kim Heechul- Dia mainkan rambut hitam sebahunya dengan melilit-lilitkan telunjuk tangannya di rambut, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Yesung bosan, pertama karena boneka pororo kesayangannya kotor dan harus dicuci, kedua karena Ayahnya -Dokter Kim- tak segera keluar dari kamar mandi sedari tadi, jadi tak ada teman yang diajaknya untuk bicara, dan yang ketiga karena tadi ada bocah kecil nakal yang bermain bola secara sembarangan dan mengenai kepalanya. Aish, dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Bocah nakal itu tak meminta maaf pada Yesung, dan malah berlalu pergi.

"Hah... I hate him... hate him... ck~", Tangan Yesung mencakar-cakar udara, namun dibenaknya Ia membayangkan jika Ia tengah mencakar-cakar muka si 'bocah kecil' nakal yang membuat mood nya semakin memburuk.

"What are you doing, _dear?_", Ayah Yesung akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, lengkap dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, lalu jas hitam sebagai hiasan terakhir. Kernyitan nampak Dokter Kim tampilkan saat melihat Anak perempuan kecilnya yang 'bersenang-senang' sendirian di atas sofa.

"Nothing...", Jawa Yesung malas, Ia lihat Ayahnya dari atas sampai ke bawah, "_Daady, _why did you wear..."

"Ah,... someone was die, and I have to come to the church right now...", Dokter Kim mengambil sesuatu di meja kerjanya, sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan cover berwarna biru, "_Dear, _since we live at korean... why don't you learn about korean a bit~"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, sedikit ragu dengan permintaan Ayahnya itu, "I don't have mood to do that today, _Daddy..._"

"Why? Something's wrong?"

"a _silly boy_ hit me with his ball, and runaway like a _crazy girl_ before said sorry to me...", Yesung nampak menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya saat bercerita pada Ayahnya, lihatlah sekarang bibir pink yang sudah terpout sempurna setelah Ia mengakhiri ceritanya, dan kedua tangan yang tergenggam sempurna, seperti ingin melayangkan tinju pada seseorang.

Dokter Kim hanya terkekeh melihatnya, Ia dekati Yesung yang masih duduk manis di atas sofa, kemudian sedikit Ia bungkukkan badannya, tangannya mengusap halus surai hitam milik gadis kecilnya, "hah, my daughter got a friend..."

"No, it's not like that, _Daddy..._"

"ok, ok...", Dokter Kim menaruh buku besar yang tadi dibawanya ke pangkuan Yesung, "just learn when you have a mood to do it, right? _Daddy _have to go right now... Bye...", Dokter Kim mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Yesung, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yesung disana.

Yesung mengambil buku besar yang ditinggalkan Ayahnya, dengan malas tangannya membuka satu persatu halaman di buku tersebut, "dictionary?", Lirihnya, "ah, fool... fool... pabo... haha, pabo means fool... boy, guy, ah... namja...", Entah mengapa Yesung jadi punya mood untuk sedikit belajar seperti keinginan ayahnya, "fool guy... pabo namja... hahaha, tha't suit him (Kyuhyun) well... hahaha...", Dan, sepertinya kita harus tinggalkan untuk sementara si Kecil Yesung yang mulai menyukai mainan barunya selain boneka pororo.

.

.

Sungmin dengan setelan hitamnya nampak berdiri dengan sanggahan tongkat jalannya, sudah hampir sepuluh menit Ia menunggu Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, sebenarnya kemana perginya bocah kecil itu, Hampir saja Sungmin akan beranjak pergi, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, "Sungmin-ah...", Seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Yak, kau darimana, huh? Kenapa kau tak kasihan pada temanmu yang kakinya belum sembuh benar ini, hah?"

"hehe, mianhae...", Kyuhyun mengganruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal, "Kkaja...", Dan Ia langsung mengajak pergi Sungmin bahkan sebelum meminta maaf dengan benar, ck~ benar-benar seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kita ke pemakaman?", Tanya Sungmin heran, setelah ber menit-menit berjalan pada akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah pemakaman milik _Sapphire _Hospital. Dari jauh Sungmin dapat melihat rombongan Dokter dan Suster serta beberapa perawat yang baru saja keluar dari pemakaman.

"sepertinya Han Halmeonie sudah dimakamkan...", Lirih Kyuhyun yang juga melihat rombongan tersebut, "Kkaja, kita harus cepat sebelum hari makin malam...", Bersisipan jalan dengan rombongan dokter dan Suster tadi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai memasukki area pemakaman, dan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan nama _Han Ja Eun_.

"Halmeonie, annyeong~", Kyuhyun membungkuk saat sampai di depan makam itu, Ia taruh di tanah, papan yang sudah Ia bawa sedari tadi, Kyuhyun kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, "_Bunda maria, hari ini aku kembali bersimpuh padamu. Tolong jaga Han Halmeonie di surga, dan pertemukan dia dengan keluarganya. Gamshahamnida_", Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, dia ambil papan yang tadi Ia taruh, kemudian Ia memasangkan papan tadi tepat di depan makam Han Halmeonie.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun heran, tapi Ia sepertinya tak terlalu peduli, Sungmin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada makam Han Halmeonie, "Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Halmeonie... Hajiman, aku yakin jika kau orang yang baik. Karena sahabatku menyayangimu, aku juga akan menyayangimu... Kuharap kau bahagia di surga sana, ah... Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Kakek dan Nenekku disana, Gamshahamnida...", Ujar Sungmin panjang lebar di saat Kyuhyun sibuk memasang papannya.

"hah, akhirnya selesai...", Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sambil melihat papannya yang sudah berdiri sempurna di depan makam Han Halmeonie.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan papan itu, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Halmeonie pernah berjanji untuk melihatku hingga aku dewasa, jadi.. setiap satu tahun sekali aku akan memasang fotoku di salah satu kotak ini, supaya Han Halmeonie benar-benar bisa mengamati perkembanganku..."

Sungmin menghitung kotak-kotak yang tergambar di papan putih tersebut, "hanya 10 kotak? apa tidak kurang? kau bilang sampai dewasa, iya kan?"

"aniyo, ini sudah lebih dari cukup... lagipula, wajahku awet muda, hehehe..."

"aish, kau ini..."

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan juga Suster Jung dan Suster Lee tengah makan siang di kantin Rumah Sakit. Karena Sungmin tak diminta untuk melakukan 'diet' seperti pasien-pasien lainnya, jadi Sungmin bebas untuk makan-makanan selain yang diberikan oleh Rumah Sakit, "Hyak, Kyuhyun-ah... Suster bilang makan sayurnya...", Seru Suster Jung sambil mencoba memasukkan sayur kedalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan sumpit.

"andwae, shireo~!", Tolak Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi, hah~ Dia memang sangat-sangat membenci dengan makanan yang bernama lengkap 'sayur' itu, entah apapun jenis nya, dia tak akan mau memakannya. Tidak akan pernah, "Itu hijau, aku tidak suka, Suster..."

"haish... Tapi ini bagus untuk tubuhmu, pabo..."

"shireo..."

Hah, sementara Suster Jung dan Kyuhyun sibuk bertengkar gara-gara 'sayuran', Sungmin dan Suster Lee hanya menikmati makanan mereka sambil terkekeh senang karena disuguhi pertunjukkan gratis oleh dua manusia berbeda gender dan usia itu.

Sungmin sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun dan Suster Jung, matanya kemudian menangkap Yesung yang berjalan sendirian dengan membawa sebuah boneka pororo dengan tangan kanannya, "Kyuhyun-ah, kkeu yeoja...", Sungmin menunjuk Yesung, supaya Kyuhyun dapat melihat siapa yang dia maksud dengan jelas, "bukankah dia yang beberapa hari lalu terkena bola mu?"

Kyu Hyun melihat gadis kecil yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin, "Ah, matta... Dia gadis dengan bahasa planet itu..."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan ke Yesung, "Hey, come here...", Panggil Sungmin, mengajak untuk bergabung, lagipula sepertinya Yesung sendirian saja.

"You called me?", Tanya Yesung setelah Ia sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk singkat dan menawarkan tempat duduk untuk Yesung.

"take a seat~"

Yesung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran, dia Ingat Sungmin. Bagi Yesung, Sungmin adalah 'pria kecil' teman 'si bodoh yang melemparnya dengan bola', yah~ Kira-kira begitulah pandangan Yesung tentang Sungmin.

"Yak, neo...", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Yesung, karena tinggi badan Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi di banding Yesung, Yesung pun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"You are that Fool Boy...", Lirih Yesung yang masih sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang dikatakannya?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, jika Yesung tak pernah belajar bahasa korea, maka sebaliknya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti bahasa inggris. Biarpun Guru _private_ nya sudah mengajarinya pelajaran itu, tetap saja Ia tidak mengerti.

"dia memujimu... hehe", Bohong Sungmin, namun dengan kekehan singkat di bibirnya. Suster Jung dan Suster Lee juga hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, jangan salahkan Sungmin yang berbohong, tapi salahkah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah serius saat belajar.

"Yak, mianhae...", Lanjut Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari jika orang-orang tengah menertawakannya, tapi dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yesung, sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu jika Yesung tak mengerti ucapannya, "mianhae... mi-an-hae...", Kyuhyun merapatkan dua tangannya, kemudian bergerak seperti gerakan dance dari Super Junior '_Sorry Sorry_'.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Yesung bukannya mengerti malah makin bingung dengan _gesture _aneh Kyuhyun itu. Hah, kenapa di dunia ini dia harus bertemu dengan manusia seperti ini, ck~

"My friends feel sorry about what happened earlier... He runaway cause... there is something happen...", Dengan bantuan Sungmin akhirnya maksud Kyuhyun tersampaikan, terlihat dari Yesung yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Sorry, we both doesn't mean it..."

"Yeah, ok... It's alright~", Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya, "Gwaen... eumh... gwaen-chana?"

"woah, gadis planet ini akhirnya mengerti bahasa manusia... bwahahaha", Tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar, aish Cho Kyu Hyun, untung saja Yesung tak mengerti apa ucapanmu, jika saja Ia mengerti. Aku jamin kau tak akan bisa duduk dengan nyaman setelah ini. hehehe~

"You are the daughter of Doctor Kim Hee Chul, right?", Tanya Suster Jung yang akhirnya mulai ikut dalam percakapan tiga manusia cilik tersebut. Dan hanya disahuti dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Yesung.

"Your name?", Kini ganti Suster Lee yang bertanya.

"Yesung, my name is Kim Yesung~"

"wah, such a good name... Take a seat Yesung-ah...", Tawar Suster Lee kemudian.

"My Name is Lee Sungmin, you can called me Sungmin...", Sungmin kemudian memegang pundak Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya, "His name is Kyuhyun..."

Yesung masih melirik malas pada Kyuhyun, dan begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung.

.

.

"Jang Seongsaengnim, eottokae?", Tanya Sungmin yang baru saja menjalani pemeriksaan di bagian kakinya.

Dokter ber _name tag 'Jang hyunseung' _itu nampak tersenyum tipis saat menyahuti pertanyaan Sungmin, "sudah agak lumayan, beberapa sendi kembali pulih... Ah, matta... sering-sering gunakan kakimu untuk berjalan, arrachi?"

"Ne, Gamshahamnida, Seongsaengnim..."

"Sungmin-ah, Saem keluar untuk memeriksa pasien lain, ok?"

Dan tak berselang lama, akhirnya dokter tadi pun keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruangannya, Sungmin melirik jam dinding besar yang dipajang di kamar rawatnya, "hah, tumben sekali anak itu belum kesini...", Hah, Sungmin sepertinya merindukan sahabat barunya di rumah sakit yang biasanya setiap detik dan menit akan selalu mengganggunya -Kyuhyun- Tapi sudah seharian ini si Kyuhyun tak datang untuk mengunjunginya.

"Apa aku cari saja, dia?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sungmin akhirnya melangkah turun dari kasur, dia ambil tongkat yang disandarkan di sebelah tembok, kemudian Ia pun mulai berjalan keluar dengan bantuan dua tongkat tadi, suasana Rumah Sakit sedikit lebih sepi dibanding hari-hari biasanya, sepertinya tak banyak pasien yang masuk hari ini, tidak seperti kemarin saat Rumah Sakit benar-benar ramai gara-gara banyaknya pasien kecelakaan bus pariwisata. Untung saja tak ada korban meninggal, hanya ada beberapa yang mengalami luka berat.

"Suster~!", Panggil Sungmin saat melihat Suster Jung yang lewat dengan mendorong seorang pasien di kursi rodanya.

"waeyo, Sungmin-ah?"

"Kyuhyun, eoddiga?"

Suster Jung nampak mengernyitkan dahinya, "ini sudah hari senin... iya kan?", Tanya Suster Jung mengingat hari apa ini sebenarnya, "hah, sepertinya sekolahnya sudah masuk lagi hari ini... Kau cari saja dia di ruangan Suster, biasanya Dia dan gurunya akan belajar disana..."

"ah ne, gamshahamnida...", Sungmin membungkuk dengan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, barulah selepas itu Ia berjalan menuju ke Ruangan suster, sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Suster Jung tadi.

"Saem, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya.. Ayo kita ganti belajar matematika saja, saem..."

Dari luar ruangan, Sungmin dapat mendengar rengekan bocah kecil, dan Sungmin yakin jika yang merengek itu Kyuhyun. Melalui kaca yang dipasang di pintu, Sungmin dapat melihat dari luar keadaan di dalam ruangan, dimana Kyuhyun sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan seorang pria paruh baya -Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang belajar sekarang-

"Aish, kau tak bisa hanya belajar matematika, Kyuhyun-ah...", si guru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, dia lihat Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengemut lolipopnya, "dan bisakah kau taruh lolipop itu? Mana bisa otakmu menerima pelajaranku jika kau terus memakannya..."

"Shireo... arraseo kita tak harus mengganti pelajaran... ppali ppali ajari aku materi ini lagi, ok call saem?"

Lagi-lagi sang guru harus mendesah sebal, seperti sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, "disini... kau temukan _frase_ yang tepat sebelum kau mengisi nya dengan kata yang benar..."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah serius namun bosan yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun, hah~ bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sahabat yang seperti Kyuhyun itu.

"Sungmin-ah...", Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke samping saat Ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"_Daddy_..."

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya selesai dengan _homeschooling_-nya, dia renggangkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah hampir 10 jam menerima pelajaran dari sang Guru yang sudah pulang ke rumah, "hoamh~", Kyuhyun menguap dengan tak indahnya, dia tak peduli toh tak ada orang selain dirinya sendiri di ruangan itu sekarang.

"hah, sepertinya sudah sore...", Kyuhyun melirik ke sekitar, nampak sepi membuatnya sedikit bosan, "hah, jalan-jalan sepertinya lebih baik...", Dan dengan tak sabaran Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari ruangan suster, Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menyusuri Rumah sakit yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri itu.

Saat sampai di depan ruang ICU, Kyuhyun melihat Ayahnya yang bercakap dengan seorang dokter lain, "Appa...", Panggil Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke pelukan Ayahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah selesai belajar?", Tanya Dokter Cho Donghae, setelah Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Ne, kkereumyo... Hah, Choi Saem makin membosankan dari hari ke hari..."

"Cho Seongsaeng, apa dia anak anda yang sering anda ceritakan itu?", Tanya Dokter yang sedari tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Ayah Kyuhyun -Dokter Cho Donghae-

"Ne... Kyuhyun-ah, ini Uisa baru yang ada di Rumah Sakit... Beri salam pada Kim Heechul Seongsaengnim~"

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat, "Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjussi...", Sapanya kemudian dengan panggilan yang lebih dekat, yah~ sebenarnya Kyuhyun jarang memanggil dokter disini dengan panggilan 'Seongsaengnim' atau sejenisnya, menurut nya itu 'tidak dekat'.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ah, ah kau sangat tampan seperti Ayahmu...", Puji Dokter Kim dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, tapi senyumnya pudar saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Dokter Kim, dan menggelayuti tangan kanan Dokter Kim, "_Daddy, _Let's go..."

"where?"

"You promise to looking for a school for me, _Daddy..._"

"Appa, apakah gadis kecil itu anak Kim Ahjussi?", Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Ayahnya.

"Yesung _Dear, _Tomorrow okay?", Jawaban dari Dokter Kim hanya dibalas dengan poutan bibir oleh Yesung -si gadis kecil yang baru saja datang- Yesung kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dari Ayahnya, sepertinya masih kesal, "You?", Dan sekarang pandangan Yesung bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"he is Kyuhyun... Doctor Cho's son..."

"I know, _Daddy..._"

"Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal Dokter Kim...", Sahut Ayah Kyuhyun saat melihat dua bocah kecil yang saling melempar _death glare_ satu sama lain itu, "Kyuhyun-ah, Appa dan Dokter Kim harus membicarakan sesuatu, jadi kau main saja dengan Yesung, arra?"

Tanpa menunggu kata setuju baik dari mulut Kyuhyun maupun Yesung, Kedua dokter itu segera meninggalkan anak-anak mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih saling memandang, sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang memulai percakapan, "Neo, sejujurnya kau manis saat kau diam seperti ini...", Puji Kyuhyun, entah sadar atau tidak. Tapi, sebanyak apapun Kyuhyun memuji Yesung, Yesung tak mungkin akan mengerti.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh, karena sepertinya komunikasi nya dengan Yesung tak mungkin bisa berjalan jika hanya dengan menggunakan kata-kata, mengingat mereka berdua menggunakan dua bahasa yang berbeda, "kau sepertinya sendirian... Bagaimana jika bermain bersamaku? Main.. main... Play?... play..."

"play?", Yesung nampak memunculkan kernyitan di dahinya, entah mengapa melihat Kyuhyun yang mengangkangkan kakinya dengan tangan yang berada di atas kepala dan bergerak-gerak aneh membuat Yesung ingin tertawa melihatnya, "playing with ... you...?", Yesung juga ikut membuat gerakan aneh, tapi tidak separah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti semua arti kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung nampak mengangguk mantap, setidaknya Ia tahu jika Yesung mengerti jika Ia mengajalnya bermain untuk sekarang, "ayo kita berteman... chingu... ah.. chingu...", Kyuhyun tampak berfikir keras, Ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu Choi Seongsaengnim -_Guru Homeschooling nya_- memberitahunya Bahasa Inggris dari 'Chingu', "friend... ah, ne... friend... You, me, friend...", Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan terakhir Ia membuat dua tangannya berjabat tangan.

"friend? Ah, we both friend?", Yesung mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun -menjabatkan kedua tangannya - "Okay, let's be a friend, then..."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung, tapi mendengar kata 'friend' disebutkan oleh Yesung, sepertinya Yesung juga ingin berteman dengannya, lagipula Yesung tersenyum padanya sekarang, "ah, kau sangat manis saat tersenyum... Joha~", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Yesung, "ikut aku..."

Dan Ia pun menarik Yesung, mengajaknya berlari, Yesung yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun, lagipula mereka sudah tak menjadi musuh lagi sekarang. Dan, Yesung fikir Kyuhyun bisa jadi teman yang baik, mengingat bagaimana usahanya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yesung tadi, hah. Yesung ingin tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"ah... sampai..."

Ceklek~

Masih dengan pergelangan tangan Yesung yang ada di genggamannya, Kyuhyun memasukki satu kamar rawat - Kamar rawat milik sahabatnya, "Sungmin-ah... eoddiya?", Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil Sungmin, namun ruangan nampak kosong dan kasurnya juga telah ditata dengan rapi. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun memiliki firasat buruk sekarang.

Beberapa barang Sungmin juga sudah tak ada, "Sungmin-ah...", Kyuhyun melemas untuk seketika, badannya serasa ingin terjatuh, untung saja ada Yesung dibelakangnya, setidaknya Yesung bisa menahan bobot tubuh Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.

"hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Aku kehilangan temanku... Lagi..."

.

.

-TBC-

.

"_Kematian adalah takdir yang harus diterima semua manusia_, _Jika kalian tak ingin merasakan kematian, maka jangan pernah memilih untuk dilahirkan_" - Kyuhyun

.

**_Wah, akhirnya saya bisa juga menuliskan part 2 nya. hehehe... xD_**

**_pertama saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari readers._**

**_1. alur lambat? Yah, di awal-awal cerita emang saya mau bikin alurnya agak lambat, nggak seru sepertinya kalau saya nggak ceritain secara detail kisah masa kecil mereka. Hehehe. Karena cerita masa kecil mereka itu juga menghubungkan di masa depannya nanti, jadi karena itu saya ceritain se-detail mungkin. #harapannya sih detail..._**

**_2. Kenapa harus GS? Ini adalah jawaban kegalauan saya antara YAOI dan GS. Setelah saya mikir sambil semedi di atas kasur (?) akhirnya saya putusin buat bikin GS, ada beberapa pertimbangan yang nggak bisa saya sebutkan. soalnya kalau disebutin disini, ntar malah bongkar ceritanya. #Plaaakkkk._**

**_3. Konfliknya belum kelihatan? Masih kecil, konflik beratnya masih ntaran lah keluarnya..._**

**_4. Siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun? Itu udah kejawab kan di atas, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu ngendap (?) di tuh rumah sakit. #DigamparKyuDad_**

.

Dan, sebenarnya Kisah ini itu kisah cinta Rumah Sakit antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Belum kelihatan cinta2annya ya? Iyalah masih anak2.. #Plakk

#Digampar readers...

Okeh, sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan. Maaf bila fanficnya kurang menghibur atau mungkin kurang seru... #Bow...

.

Big Thank's

l Jeremykim63424 l Guest l kim kyusung l clouds l Yong l Zee l Putri2434 l Satya l Jy l ryani clouds l Guiwoon1304 l kristianti2 l iwsumpter l ErmaClouds1 Kim YeHyu gnagyu l i'm the cutest sparkyu l tety sinaga.9 l m2qs l ryami clouds l

Maaf bila ada nama2 yang belum kesebut... jeoseonghamnida.


	4. A Promise

**_Cast : Kim Yesung_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Sung Min_**

**_etc,..._**

**_Genre : Romance, T_**

**_Length : Chapter_**

**_Rating : PG – 15_**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AUTHOR_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Summary : First Love, semua pasti pernah merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan Yesung, seorang yeoja yang bercita-cita menjadi istri dari Cho Kyu Hyun, teman kecilnya. Akankah impian Yesung akan terwujud? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_Warning : Genderswitch (GS)!_**

.

.

_~Part Sebelumnya~_

_Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung, tapi mendengar kata 'friend' disebutkan oleh Yesung, sepertinya Yesung juga ingin berteman dengannya, lagipula Yesung tersenyum padanya sekarang, "ah, kau sangat manis saat tersenyum... Joha~", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Yesung, "ikut aku..."_

_Dan Ia pun menarik Yesung, mengajaknya berlari, Yesung yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun, lagipula mereka sudah tak menjadi musuh lagi sekarang. Dan, Yesung fikir Kyuhyun bisa jadi teman yang baik, mengingat bagaimana usahanya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yesung tadi, hah. Yesung ingin tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyun._

_"ah... sampai..."_

_Ceklek~_

_Masih dengan pergelangan tangan Yesung yang ada di genggamannya, Kyuhyun memasukki satu kamar rawat - Kamar rawat milik sahabatnya, "Sungmin-ah... eoddiya?", Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil Sungmin, namun ruangan nampak kosong dan kasurnya juga telah ditata dengan rapi. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun memiliki firasat buruk sekarang._

_Beberapa barang Sungmin juga sudah tak ada, "Sungmin-ah...", Kyuhyun melemas untuk seketika, badannya serasa ingin terjatuh, untung saja ada Yesung dibelakangnya, setidaknya Yesung bisa menahan bobot tubuh Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu._

_"hey, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Aku kehilangan temanku... Lagi..."_

#####

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kecil sama-sama terbaring dalam keheningan selama setengah jam terakhir, di dalam ruang rawat milik Sungmin yang penghuninya menghilang entah kemana, kedua nya sama-sama membaringkan diri, Tak ada percakapan mengingat betapa sulit komunikasi mereka dengan dua bahasa yang berbeda. Ingin rasanya Yesung bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Ia tak bisa~ Yah, kalian pasti tahu 'Terlalu sulit berkomunikasi dengan dua bahasa'

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tiduran di sampingnya, tangan Kyuhyun ditekuk dan ditaruh di belakang kepalanya, sementara tatapan matanya terus melihat ke plafond, entah apa yang sangat indah dari plafond berwarna putih itu, "kau menatapku~!", Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

Yesung sedikit membulatkan matanya, walaupun Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat Kyuhyun, tapi sedikit banyak Yesung sadar jika Kyuhyun berkomunikasi dengannya. Yesung kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, matanya masih melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tetap bertahan pada posisi nya, "What's wrong with you?", Tanya Yesung pada akhirnya, dia harap Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yesung, menatap gadis kecil yang sebenarnya seumuran dengannya, "kau... bicara.. denganku?", Kyuhyun kembali bergerak-gerak aneh, menunjuk Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya, seperti membuat mimik, lalu menunjuk ke arah dirinya.

Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi sepertinya dia agak mengerti. Hah, bergaul dengan Kyuhyun dan gerakan tubuh 'ajaib' nya selama beberapa jam sepertinya sudah sangat dimengerti oleh Yesung, lihatlah sekarang bagaimana Yesung mengangguk lucu.

"Aku kehilangan temanku... lagi...", Lirih Kyuhyun, namun kali ini Ia tak membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh, "setiap pasien yang sembuh harus lah pulang ke rumah... Mungkin, Sungmin juga seperti itu... Hajiman, setidaknya Ia harus berpamitan padaku..."

Yesung berdiam, bertingkah seolah-olah Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun -yah, menghargai Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya- Biarpun tak ada satu kalimatpun yang Yesung mengerti, tapi Yesung sadar, dari raut wajah yang ditekuk itu, Kyuhyun pastilah sedang sedih. Yesung menaruh tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun, kemudian menepuknya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Fighting...", Ujarnya dengan senyuman setulus mungkin, Dia yakin Kyuhyun tahu apa maksudnya kali ini.

Bunyi knop pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Suster Jung yang membawa beberapa alat kebersihan, "Apa yang kalian beerdua lakukan disini?", Tanya Suster Jung heran saat mendapati dua bocah kecil, sama-sama berada di atas kasur.

"Suster, apa Sungmin sudah pulang?", Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suster Jung.

"Ah, ne... Tadi Ayahnya menjemputnya...", Suster Jung membuka loker nakas di kamar rawat Sungmin, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam sana, "Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya ini untukmu...", Dia lempar buku tadi ke Kyuhyun yang masih tiduran dengan santainya, "kalian berdua keluarlah, Suster akan membereskan tempat ini... Kkojo~"

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini berpindah tempat, keduanya duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang tadi dilempar oleh Suster Jung, katanya sih buku itu dari Sungmin. Sementara Yesung, Ia hanya menunggu Kyuhyun dengan sesekali melirikkan matanya ke buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae..._

_Tadi Daddy ku datang, dan mengajakku kembali ke canada..._

_Dia bilang pengobatanku akan dilanjutkan disana..._

_Aku harap aku bisa berpamitan padamu, hajiman kau masih belum selesai belajar..._

_Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah janji akan mengajarimu main bola..._

_Jadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya di buku ini..._

_Aku sudah menggambar kan beberapa teknik yang benar saat menendang bola..._

_belajar dengan benar, arrachi? Dan, mari kita bertanding saat nanti aku sudah kembali..._

_Ah, iya... Sampaikan salamku untuk si manis Yesung... Katakan jika aku pasti merindukannya, kekeke~_

_Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah._

_Dari sahabatmu yang **paling baik** dan** tampan** -**Lee Sungmin**-_

Catatan yang bisa dibilang agak panjang Kyuhyun temukan saat membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu, "aku lebih tampan darimu, pabo...", Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi. Kyuhyun kembali membuka lembaran halaman yang lain, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin di catatan tadi. Banyak gambar-gambar tangan tentang sepak bola, "Gomawo...", Lirih Kyuhyun kemudian, seulas senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Yesung menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun yang berbicara sendiri, "hey, are you out of your mind?", Tanya Yesung sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di sebelah kanan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung dengan senyum yang mengambang lebar di bibirnya, kemudian dia taruh tangannya di belakang kepala Yesung, "Jangan jadi seperti teman-temanku yang lain, arrachi?", Ujarnya yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti oleh Yesung. Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap saja tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan gigi susu miliknya.

**_~1 Year Later~_**

Dua orang anak manusia yang masih berusia dini nampak membuat gaduh keheningan di rumah sakit, suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang beradu terus saja menggema, "Yak Cho Kyuhyun... Kembalikan pororo ku...", Pekik keras seorang gadis kecil tanpa mengenal tempat. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, berharap bisa meraih namja kecil yang membawa boneka kesayangannya -Kyuhyun-

Bugh~

Tanpa memperdulikan langkah kaki mereka dan keadaan sekitar, mereka terus saja berlari, sesekali meminta maaf namun tetap saja dengan langkah kaki yang beradu cepat satu sama lain, "Hyak, jangan berlari di rumah sakit~", Seru Suster Jung yang melihat dua bocah kecil itu.

"Hah, lagi-lagi mereka...", Keluh Suster Lee yang kebetulan berjalan bersama dengan Suster Jung, Suster Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya sudah cukup pusing dengan kelakuan dua bocah kecil itu setiap harinya.

Tapi, sepertinya keluhan para Suster itu tak mungkin digubris oleh kedua bocah kecil tersebut, lihatlah mereka terus berlari hingga mereka sekarang sudah berada di luar rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya di taman belakang Rumah Sakit, "hah hah hah... Kyuhyun-ah, kembalikan...", Salah satu akhirnya menyerah dan membaringkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau, tak perduli walaupun rambut panjang nya akan kotor karena rumput, gadis kecil itu benar-benar sudah kehabisan oksigen di paru-parunya sekarang.

Sedangkan, bocah lain yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyuhyun itu nampak menyeringai lebar, "Kau payah Kim Yesung...", Sindir Kyuhyun pada gadis kecil yang sekarang membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan luas. Dia hampiri gadis kecil yang nafasnya masih separuh jalan itu, "aish... yeoja memang payah...", Lagi ia menyindir tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"terserah apa katamu... Aku terlalu malas untuk menyahutimu, Cho Kyuhyun...", Sebal Yesung kecil, "mana pororo ku?!", Bentaknya yang sudah mulai dapat mengontrol kembali deruan nafasnya.

"aigoooo...", Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Yesung, "berdiri baru kukembalikan... ck~ Kau tidak seru~"

Yesung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan segera mengambil uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya tadi, "Kenapa kau suka sekali lari, huh?", Ujarnya sambil membersihkan rumput-rumput kering yang menempel di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun ikut membantu Yesung membersihkan rumput-rumput kering di rambut Yesung, "kau saja yang terlalu malas dalam berolahraga... ck~ Ini milikmu...", Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kembalikan juga boneka pororo milik Yesung -yang menjadi sebab kenapa mereka kejar-kejaran tadi-

"hah, chagiya... akhirnya kau lepas dari cengkraman iblis ini... ", Yesung memeluk erat boneka pororo besar kesayangannya, seperti tak ingin melepaskan boneka pororo itu pada 'iblis' kecil yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"mana ada iblis setampan aku, huh?", Gerutu Kyuhyun sebal atas panggilan 'sayang' yang diberikan Yesung padanya, "Yak, boneka itu tak ada bagus bagusnya... Aku tahu benda yang lebih bagus dari bonekamu itu...", Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, jarang sekali Kyuhyun membawanya ketempat yang katanya 'bagus', biasanya Kyuhyun selalu mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat 'aneh'

"Jinjja..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung yang dibiarkan bebas menggantung di udara, "ikuti aku...", Perintahnya dan segera mengajak Yesung berlari.

Apakah disini ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Yesung tiba-tiba lancar menggunakan bahasa Kyuhyun? Baiklah, daripada kalian bertanya-tanya, mungkin sebaiknya aku ceritakan.

Jadi, jika dihitung mulai hari ini, berarti sudah satu tahun semenjak Yesung menginjakkan kakinya di korea, dan sudah satu tahun pula Ia berteman dengan pria kecil bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk Ia lewati, dalam artian Ia punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk belajar segala hal. Dan kefasihan Bahasa Yesung sekarang, adalah hasil kerja keras Kyuhyun yang sering memberinya 'les private' untuk belajar bahasa.

Tak perlu kujelaskan bukan bagaimana Les private nya? Yang jelas, dari gelagat dan watak Kyuhyun kalian pastilah bisa menebak macam les private yang Dia berikan untuk mengajari Yesung kecil kita. Ya sudahlah, daripada terlalu banyak membahas les private ala Kyuhyun, mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali pada dua bocah kecil yang sekarang berdiri di samping danau kecil.

"Omo~ kyeopta...", Puji Yesung saat melihat sepasang kura-kura yang berenang-renang di air danau tersebut.

"lebih lucu dari boneka besarmu itu kan? ck~", Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Kenapa bisa ada kura-kura di danau seperti ini?"

"Molla... Aku baru kemarin menemukannya...", Jawab Kyuhyun santai, dia tekuk kakinya, membuatnya berjongkok. Kemudian Ia arahkan tangannya, mencoba mengambil satu kura-kura yang berada agak di tepi danau.

Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun, dia jongkok di samping Kyuhyun dan melihat dengan mata berbinar kura-kura yang sekarang ada di genggaman Kyuhyun, "Neomu Kyeopta..."

"Namamu ddangkkoma", Ujar Kyuhyun pada kura-kura yang dipegangnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu namamu dan kura-kura memiliki pengucapan yang sama di bahasa mandarin..."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini kura-kura, begitu? Aish..."

"Aniyo...", Yesung menyentuh-nyentuh pelan tempurung kura-kura yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun, "Kura-kura jauh lebih imut darimu... kyeopta~", Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, sepertinya tak ingin menyahuti lagi ejekan Yesung padanya.

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Dokter Kim Heechul masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah satu operasi selesai dia lakukan, sesekali Dokter Kim menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot kepalanya -sepertinya-

Dia putar knop pintu ruangannya itu dengan menggunakan tangan kanan, kemudian segera dia langkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan di dalam ruangan sudah duduk manis gadis kecilnya yang sibuk dengan mainan baru, "Yesung-ah, mwoya?", Tanya Dokter Kim sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa, lebih tepatnya di samping putri kecilnya -Yesung-

"Can't you see that it's a turtle, Appa?", Jawab Yesung acuh, aish~ sepertinya ber-gaul dengan Kyuhyun memberikan pengaruh buruk dengan 'gaya bicaranya'.

Dokter Kim hanya mengusap surai anaknya dengan sayang, "Arra... Apa itu dari Kyuhyun juga?", Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"oh~ Namanya Ddangkkoma...", Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk lucu, tapi matanya masih menatap intens pada peliharaan barunya.

"Aigoo~ kenapa Kyuhyun suka sekali memberikanmu barang yang aneh-aneh... ckckck", Decak Dokter Kim heran dengan muka bingung yang dibuat-buat, selebihnya~ sebenarnya dia senang mengetahui gara-gara Kyuhyun kini Yesung sangat jarang menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, "Tapi, kura-kura ini lucu juga..."

"Kkereumyo... Jika tidak lucu, aku tak akan mau memeliharanya...", Yesung tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya dan membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya, "Appa, 2 tahun lagi aku lulus tingkat dasar... Jadi, apa aku boleh memilih Sekolah sesuai keinginanku? Jebal... Appa... Jebal...", Pinta Yesung dengan wajah melas yang dibuat-buat. Tapi terlalu imut dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

"Memang kau mau sekolah dimana, heumh?"

"Neul-Paran~", Jawab Yesung singkat, "Jebal Appa, eum?", Dan kini Ia malah mem-poutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Arraseo... Memang kenapa kau ingin bersekolah disana, hah?"

"hehe... Kkeunyang, hanya ingin...", Dan setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Ayahnya akhirnya senyuman kemenangan mengembang lebar di bibir _cherry _Yesung.

Baru saja percakapan antara Yesung dan Dokter Kim berhenti, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk ruangan Dokter Kim, "Ne, masuk...", Sahut Dokter Kim dari dalam ruangan, dengan mata yang sedikit Ia pincingkan, bermaksud melihat siapa yang datang kali ini.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Kim Seongsaengnim..."

"Ne, waeyo Suster Lee?"

Suster Lee -manusia yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter Kim- membawa beberapa tumpuk buku dengan kedua tangannya, "saya membawa beberapa buku riset yang anda pesan tadi, Seongsaengnim..."

"Ah, matta.. Mianhae, aku lupa~", Dokter Kim beranjak dari duduknya dan mencoba membantu Suster Lee membawa buku-buku tadi.

Greb~

Maksud hati ingin memindah tangan buku-buku tadi dari tangan Suster Lee, tangan Dokter Kim malah bersentuhan selama beberapa detik dengan tangan Suster Lee, membuat keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat -Yah, tidak lama memang. Karena setelah sadar dari 'main-tatap-tatapan' mereka, seluruh buku itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Dokter Kim.

"Jeoseonghamnida...", Ujar Dokter Kim kemudian.

Suster Lee Hyukjae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak tertutup rambut, karena rambut panjangnya disanggul ke atas, "Ne... saya keluar dulu...", Dengan suasana yang masih _'awkward'_, Suster Lee akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Dokter Kim, tentu saja setelah membungkuk pada Dokter Kim.

Sepasang bola mata kecil milik Yesung, dimana si-empunya melihat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa saat lalu, jangan tanya kenapa Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Apa kalian melupakan jika Yesung sedari tadi masih duduk di atas sofa?

'A_ppa dan Suster Lee... aneh...'_, Batin Yesung bingung, yah~ dia hanya bisa membatin untuk sekarang.

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di deretan kursi yang berada di lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit, kursi-kursi yang biasanya digunakan orang-orang untuk beristirahat atau menunggu hasil test mereka keluar, atau bisa juga menunggu sanak keluarga mereka yang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan, "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Tanya sebuah suara berat yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai milik Dokter Kim.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan memang benar tebakannya. Dokter tampan ber-marga Kim itulah yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara, "Ahjussi, Apa Yesung belum pulang sekolah?", Tanyanya bosan.

"Apa kau menunggu Putriku sekarang?", Goda Dokter Kim yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan hembusan nafas malas dari Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia pulang..."

"Annyeonghasimnikka Seongsaengnim", Sapa Suster Lee yang hanya lewat dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ne...", Sapa Dokter Kim, mereka hanya bertegur sapa namun sepertinya Dokter Kim terus saja memandangi punggung Suster Lee yang kelihatan semakin menjauh.

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya ke Dokter Kim untuk beberapa saat, dan mengikuti arah pandangnya, "Ahjussi, kau menyukai Suster Lee?", Tebak Kyuhyun asal dan tanpa pertimbangan sedikitpun. Benar-benar 'tidak punya perasaan'

"mw- ... mwo?", Dokter Kim hanya bisa menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap, "Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Suster Lee wanita yang baik... Dia selalu memberiku lolipop setiap pagi~ Yesung pasti juga menyukainya...", Dan bukannya membungkam mulut besarnya itu, Kyuhyun malah makin mengeluarkan semua hal yang ada di pikirannya, apa bocah ini benar-benar masih berusia '11 tahun'?

"Hah, apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah... Haish, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu...", Dokter Kim mengacak surai brunette Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang coba Ia kembangkan, "sudahlah, Ahjussi ada pasien... Sebaiknya kau tunggu 'kekasihmu' pulang sekolah saja, arrachi... Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Mwo? Kekasih? Ahjussi Aniyo...", Teriak Kyuhyun menggemakan penolakan besar atas sebutan 'Kekasih' untuk Yesung, "ck, aku kan masih anak-anak... ish~", Dan akhirnya Uri Cho Kyuhyun-ie sadar berapa umurnya saat ini. Hah, benar-benar bocah yang 'diluar batas nalar'

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan taman belakang Rumah Sakit, sesekali nafasnya terhembus sambil melihat matahari yang mulai turun dari singgasananya, hah~ Hari mulai sore namun yeoja kecil yang sudah ditunggunya selama tiga jam terakhir tak segera memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ck~ Membuatnya merasa bosan saja, ish.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Akhirnya, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kyuhyun terdengar juga, derap langkah kaki kecil juga mampu ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun, "darimana saja kau, Kim Yesung?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah 'marah' nya saat Yesung sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini pesananmu...", Yesung memberikan dua buah lolipop berbentuk lingkaran pada Kyuhyun, kemudian duduk di ayunan lain yang berada di samping ayunan Kyuhyun, "teman-temanku tadi mengajak melihat Neul-paran... hitung-hitung melihat calon sekolah ku nanti... hehe~", Kekeh Yesung dengan memasang wajah bahagianya, tak memperdulikan tatapan 'masih marah' ala Tuan Kyuhyun kecil kita.

"Memang kenapa kau ingin sekali masuk Neul paran? Menurutku Sekolah Shinhwa jauh lebih bagus...", Kyuhyun mengemut lolipop pemberian Yesung, setelah lebih dulu membuang bungkusnya.

"Yang kuinginkan dan kusukai ada di Neul-paran..."

"Mwo? Kau menyukai seorang Namja?!", Pekik Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna, tak dia sangka gadis kecil yang sudah satu tahun 'menjadi temannya' itu kini mulai beranjak remaja.

"aish...", Desis Yesung sambil memukul pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, "pabo-ya...", Lanjutnya masih merengut kesal pada 'kesimpulan konyol' Kyuhyun, "maksudku menyanyi... Hanya Neul-Paran yang menyediakan wadah untuk murid-muridnya yang menyukai musik..."

"Bukankah Shinhwa juga menyediakan wadah untuk itu juga?"

"Ne... Tapi hanya di tingkat senior... mereka tak menyediakannya untuk tingkat junior...", Balas Yesung yang mulai menormalkan rasa kesalnya atas 'kesimpulan' konyol Kyuhyun tadi, "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sendiri... Apa kau tak ingin pergi ke sekolah? Bukankah _Homeschooling_ sangat membosankan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung, jujur saja Dia memang merasa _homeschooling _sangat membosankan, mengingat hanya ada dia dan gurunya setiap kali belajar, sepi dan membosankan. Tapi, ada beberapa alasan kenapa Kyuhyun memilih _Homeschooling. _

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan idemu...", Sahut Kyuhyun setelah lama berfikir. Namun kepalanya masih ia tundukkan, membicarakan tentang sekolah memang hal yang bisa membuatnya berfikir keras.

Sementara itu saat Kyuhyun masih kalut dalam fikirannya, Yesung yang melihat ke depan nampak melihat Ayahnya yang berjalan berdua dengan Suster Lee, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Yesung tak dapat mendengarnya, yang jelas kini Yesung melihat raut bahagia di wajah Ayahnya. Raut yang tak pernah dia lihat semenjak Eomma nya pergi meninggalkan dia dan Ayahnya, '_Appa...'_, Lirih Yesung dalam benaknya.

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Kyuhyun masih memikirkan ucapan Yesung tentang 'sekolah-nya', dengan posisi kepala yang diturunkan ke bawah, Ia nampak terlihat bingung sendiri, "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau fikirkan?", Tanya Ayahnya -Dokter Cho Donghae-

Kyuhyun kini berada di ruangan kerja Ayahnya, tapi biasanya Ia tak pernah sediam ini, karena itulah Cho Seongsaengnim sedikit aneh kala melihat anaknya yang 'menjadi pendiam' dadakan, "Appa...", Akhirnya bocah berusia 11 tahun itu mulai membuka suaranya.

"ne?", Cho Seongsaengnim menarik tubuhnya ke depan, mengamati apa yang Kyuhyun akan katakan padanya sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika Aku sekolah diluar?", Kernyitan dihadiahkan oleh kening Cho Seongsaengnim saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Anaknya itu, "Aku mulai bosan dengan _Homeschooling, _Appa...", Lanjut Kyuhyun, mulai serius.

"Bukankah kau dulu yang meminta _Homeschooling, _Kyu?"

"Ne, tapi itu karena...", Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, ada hal yang tak bisa Ia ungkapkan. Namun, Dokter Cho sepertinya mengerti.

"Arra... Hajiman, bagaimana jika hanya sampai Tingkat_ Junior_?"

"Apa maksudmu, Appa?"

Cho Seongsaengnim tersenyum lebar pada anak kesayangannya itu, "_Homeschooling _hanya sampai tingkat _junior._..."

"Kkeureom, aku bisa menjadi murid biasa setelah aku di tingkat _senior, _Appa?", Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan keputusan yang Ayahnya buat.

"Ne... Kemarilah, Appa ingin memelukmu~", Cho Seongsaengnim menggerakkan telunjuknya, bermaksud meminta Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

Greb~

Dan tanpa diperintah untuk kedua kali pun Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Ayahnya, "Gomawo, Appa... Neomu Gomapta~"

"Oh... Nado Gomapta, Kyu..."

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula dengan Yesung, Yesung dan Appa nya sudah kembali ke apartement baru mereka yang ada di dekat Rumah Sakit. Namun, sedari tadi Yesung terus saja memperhatikan Ayah nya yang sekarang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka sendiri.

"Cha... makanan siap, Yesung-ie...", Ujar Ayah Yesung -Dokter Kim- dengan bangganya sambil menenteng semangkuk full soup.

"Appa...", Panggil Yesung kemudian.

"Ne? wae?", Tanya Kim Seongsaeng dengan wajah bahagianya, "Hah, mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Appa', membuat Appa benar-benar bahagia... Ck, sepertinya Appa harus berterimakasih dengan Kyuhyun, hahaha", Candanya, menggoda Yesung.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung tak tertarik dengan guyonan Appanya itu, "Appa, kau semakin dekat dengan Suster Lee...", Sambung Yesung kemudian, matanya masih menatap intens pada Ayahnya, mencoba mengamati perubahan wajah sang Ayah - yang memang sedikit berubah saat nama Suster Lee disebut.

"apa maksudmu, Yesung-ie?"

"Appa neo... You like her, don't you?", Kini tatapan Yesung makin menyelidik dan mengintimidasi Ayahnya sendiri, dan seperti yang Yesung duga, Ayahnya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, "it's okay if you like her, Appa...", Lanjut Yesung yang mendapatkan kernyitan di dahi Kim Seongsaengnim.

"what do you mean, _dear?_"

"Aku senang melihat Appa bahagia.. Neomu Haengbokkeseo-eo... And i think Suster Lee is a good person too... Just Like Mommy...", Mengingat tentang ibunya membuat air mata Yesung hampir meleleh.

"Yesung-ie..."

"Aku ingin, saat aku kembali ke rumah, ada sosok Ibu yang akan memasak untukku... is it hard, Appa?", Kim Seongsaeng kembali terdiam sambil menatap sendu wajah anak perempuannya itu, "Appa... _I Love You_"

"_I Love You, too... My Daughter~_", Dan kini Kim Seongsaengnim merengkuh anak perempuannya dalam dekapan hangatnya, membiarkan anak perempuan kesayangannya itu merasakan betapa Ia sangat menyayanginya.

.

**_~ Can first Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri diam di danau tempat dimana mereka menemukan _ddangkkoma_ kemarin, "Kyuhyun-ah...", Panggil Yesung pelan, namun matanya masih menatap satu-satunya kura-kura tersisa yang berenang-renang di danau tersebut.

"wae?", Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Yesung.

"Aku rasa Appa memang menyukai Suster Lee...", Lanjut Yesung dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang di sudut bibirnya, "untung saja..."

"sudah kuduga, ck...", Sahut Kyuhyun, "Hah, akhirnya Suster Lee menikah juga... tinggal Suster Jung~"

"Apa Suster Jung masih belum menikah, juga?"

"Bukan belum, tapi... Dia tidak akan menikah~", Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit yang mulai mendung.

"kenapa begitu?", Tanya Yesung mulai antusias, ini pertama kalinya Yesung mendengar ada wanita yang tak akan menikah.

"Kekasihnya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit... Dan pada akhirnya Suster tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain..."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "aish, orang dewasa sulit dipahami, ck...", Decaknya sebal, baginya pikiran orang dewasa itu memang sulit ditebak.

Gludur~

Suara petir yang datang tiba-tiba setelah percakapan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berakhir, "Kyuhyun-ah... Kkaja kita kembali... Hujan akan turun~"

Kyuhyun masih tetap menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "hujan itu indah, kenapa kita harus kembali?"

"shireo... Aku takut hujan... Aku takut petir...", Yesung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya secara tiba-tiba di lengan Kyuhyun, "Kkaja...", Dan kembali memohon dengan nada memelasnya.

Kyuhyun menyerah, dia hembuskan nafas beratnya dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Yesung, "kau aneh... bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang takut pada hujan..."

"buktinya ada... Aku...", Sahut Yesung sebal.

Gludur~

Lagi-lagi petir datang menyambar dan membuat Yesung sedikit memekik keras dan wajah yang disembunyikan di sela lengan Kyuhyun, "itu ada tempat berteduh... sepertinya tidak akan sampai jika kita kembali ke rumah sakit...", Saran Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk satu rumah kosong yang atapnya sedikit lebar, setidaknya mampu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dari guyuran hujan.

Yesung hanya menurut saja, mengingat rintin-rintik hujan mulai turun. Dengan langkah yang agak dipercepat mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di emperan rumah kosong tadi, Yesung masih memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun terus saja mengawasi Hujan yang mulai lebat, anginpun bergerak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"aack~", Pekik Yesung lagi dan lagi ketika Petir kembali menyambar, membuat Kyuhyun harus rela menutup kupingnya gara-gara suara Yesung yang cukup keras itu, "hiks... hiks...", Anehnya setelah memekik keras, Yesung langsung menangis.

"Hyak, kau kenapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun mulai khawatir, apa se takut itu Yesung pada Hujan dan Petir.

"Kyuhyun-ah... hiks...", Dengan tangisan yang susah berhenti, Yesung mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, "aku takut... hiks..."

"uljimma..."

"hiks... aku akan menikahi siapapun yang bisa membuatku tak takut lagi...", Ujar Yesung, entah sadar atau tidak.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran, apa teman kesayangannya itu mulai tidak waras saking takutnya pada petir dan hujan? Aish, ayolah Kim Yesung, "apa yang kau katakan... ck~"

Greb~

Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing lagi, segera Ia rengkuh tubuh Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya, menutupi wajah dan telinga gadis itu dengan menggunakan dada dan tangannya, memeluk Yesung dengan erat supaya Yesung tak lagi bicara ngelantur dan menghentikkan tangisannya. Dia tak suka melihat Yesung menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah...", Dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali memanggil nama Kyuhyun, entah omongan ngelantur apa lagi yang akan Yesung sampaikan kali ini, "aku tidak takut lagi, jadi... Aku akan menikah denganmu..."

"ssst... jangan banyak bicara lagi...", Sahut Kyuhyun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Yesung, senakal apapun Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang anak manusia yang memiliki rasa belas kasih, terutama pada 'teman kesayangannya'.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

'_Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan menikah denganmu saat aku dewasa nanti_' - Kim Yesung

.

.

Akhirnya part ini bisa rilis (?) juga... kekeke~

terimakasih karena sudah setia menunggu... dan... big thank's buat yang mau review di part kemarin...

dan next part, mereka (Read : Yesung and Kyuhyun) bakalan udah remaja~ xD...

#TebarBunga

.

**~Thank's To~**

**Ys**

**Kim YeHyun**

ericha'elfclouds

.18

i'm the cutest sparkyu

m2qs

DongMinChang Kim

babykyusung

Guiwoon1304

anjaw

ErmaClouds13

LittleCloud'sIrizv

iwsumpter

maaf bila ada yang ID nya belum kesebut...


	5. A Kiss

**_Cast : Kim Yesung_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Sung Min_**

**_etc,..._**

**_Genre : Romance, T_**

**_Length : Chapter_**

**_Rating : PG – 15_**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AUTHOR_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Summary : First Love, semua pasti pernah merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan Yesung, seorang yeoja yang bercita-cita menjadi istri dari Cho Kyu Hyun, teman kecilnya. Akankah impian Yesung akan terwujud? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_Warning : Genderswitch (GS)!_**

.

.

_~Part Sebelumnya~_

_"aack~", Pekik Yesung lagi dan lagi ketika Petir kembali menyambar, membuat Kyuhyun harus rela menutup kupingnya gara-gara suara Yesung yang cukup keras itu, "hiks... hiks...", Anehnya setelah memekik keras, Yesung langsung menangis._

_"Hyak, kau kenapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun mulai khawatir, apa se takut itu Yesung pada Hujan dan Petir._

_"Kyuhyun-ah... hiks...", Dengan tangisan yang susah berhenti, Yesung mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, "aku takut... hiks..."_

_"uljimma..."_

_"hiks... aku akan menikahi siapapun yang bisa membuatku tak takut lagi...", Ujar Yesung, entah sadar atau tidak._

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran, apa teman kesayangannya itu mulai tidak waras saking takutnya pada petir dan hujan? Aish, ayolah Kim Yesung, "apa yang kau katakan... ck~"_

_Greb~_

_Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing lagi, segera Ia rengkuh tubuh Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya, menutupi wajah dan telinga gadis itu dengan menggunakan dada dan tangannya, memeluk Yesung dengan erat supaya Yesung tak lagi bicara ngelantur dan menghentikkan tangisannya. Dia tak suka melihat Yesung menangis._

_"Kyuhyun-ah...", Dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali memanggil nama Kyuhyun, entah omongan ngelantur apa lagi yang akan Yesung sampaikan kali ini, "aku tidak takut lagi, jadi... Aku akan menikah denganmu..."_

_"ssst... jangan banyak bicara lagi...", Sahut Kyuhyun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Yesung, senakal apapun Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang anak manusia yang memiliki rasa belas kasih, terutama pada 'teman kesayangannya'._

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

#####

'_Cho Kyuhyun ketahuilah bahwa aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku... Aku akan menikah denganmu, Aku sudah berjanji~_' - Kim Yesung

.

.

~**5 Years Later~**

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja dengan seragam sekolah tingkat _junior-high school _nampak duduk manis di deretan kursi yang berjajar dan menempel dinding-dinding rumah sakit, gadis dengan balutan atasan hem putih tak lupa tambahan jas coklat dengan identitas sekolah '_Neul-Paran Junior High School_' di lengan kirinya, lalu bawahan rok bermotif kotak-kotak. Gadis itu terus menebar senyuman pada beberapa suster atau dokter residen yang sedang bertugas, "Hah, aku pasti lebih dulu darinya hari ini... kekeke~", Kekehnya sambil melirik jam tangan _hijau tosca _yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Suster Jung, mana lolipop ku..."

"Nanti suster belikan, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Gadis tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, ketika mendengar ribut-ribut yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang pemuda tanggung dan wanita paruh baya, dia belalakkan sedikit matanya saat sudah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memulai ribut-ribut itu, "Kyuhyun... Bagaimana bisa dia... ck~", Decak gadis itu sebal, dia ambil tas nya yang tadi tergeletak sembarangan, lalu Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke asal keributan, "Yak, Cho Kyuhyun... Neo~!", Pekik si gadis dengan tatapan sebalnya.

Sementara pemuda tanggung dengan nama 'kyuhyun' tadi hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo' saat melihat gadis yang se-akan ingin mengumpat padanya, "Yak, Yesung-ah... Kenapa se pagi ini kau sudah ada disini? Kau tak sekolah?", _Out of topic_, itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang, tak sadar betapa gadis di depannya itu tengah kesal padanya.

"padahal kan aku ingin mendahuluimu sampai di rumah sakit... ish~", Desis gadis remaja bernama Yesung itu dengan bibir yang ter pout sempurna, dan mata yang agak menyipit -walaupun pada dasarnya memang mata gadis itu terlampau sipit-

"Hahaha...", Tawa Kyuhyun pecah saat tahu alasan Yesung yang 'tumben' sekali, sepagi ini sudah ada di rumah sakit. Padahal yang Ia tahu, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar seorang 'P-E-M-A-L-A-S'. Terutama untuk urusan bangun pagi.

"Yak, jangan tertawa~!", Sebal, Yesung mencoba untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tasnya, tak senang jika Pemuda di hadapannya itu menertawainya.

"Kau bodoh, Yesung-ah... ckckck~", Decak Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menghindari ancaman 'Tas Yesung', "Neo, ketahuilah bahwa aku ini adalah pria terajin di korea... bwahahaha", Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya, membuat Yesung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

Plak~

Tangan mulus Suster Jung yang daritadi hanya diam seperti patung akhirnya mulai bekerja, lebih tepatnya bekerja untuk di daratkan di surai 'dark-brown' Kyuhyun, "pria terajin? ck... Berhentilah membual Cho Kyuhyun...", Sahut Suster Jung setelah Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa -Sibuk dengan kepalanya yang agak sakit karena ulah tangan Suster Jung- "Yesung-ah, Kyuhyun semalam tidur di rumah sakit... Karena itu dia pagi-pagi sudah ada disini..."

"Ah arraseo, Suster...", Ujar Yesung dengan anggukkan kepalanya, "memang kenapa kau tidur di rumah sakit, hah? Kau sakit?"

"ck, aniyo... Mana mungkin aku sakit...", Jawab Kyuhyun angkuh, "Appa tidak pulang ke rumah, dan karena aku malas pulang... Aku berakhir dengan tidur disini"

"Kau tidur di kamar rawat ini?", Tunjuk Yesung pada kamar yang berada tepat di belakang Kyuhyun dan Suster Jung.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh..."

"Ini kamar milik pasien sirosis, Yesung-ah...", Jawab Suster Jung pada akhirnya.

"Ah... Itu pasti pasien yang di rawat oleh Appa dan Cho Ahjussi..."

"Hah, Suster ada kerjaan... Kyuhyun, cepat antar kekasihmu pergi sekolah...", Dan Suster Jung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan Yesung menjauh, bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan dua manusia itu dari rumah sakit.

"ck~ kekasih?", Lirih Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di monyong-monyongkan, Dia dan Yesung sudah berada di luar Rumah Sakit sekarang. Bermaksud mengantar Yesung ke halte bus sepertinya. Tapi saat sudah sampai di luar, mata Kyuhyun menangkap Suster Lee dan Dokter Kim yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil mereka, dan juga seorang balita laki-laki yang digendong oleh Dokter Kim.

"Hah, Appa dan Eomma benar-benar pemalas... bagaimana mungkin mereka berangkat se-siang ini? ck~", Komen Yesung yang juga melihat kedatangan Suster Lee dan Dokter Kim.

"Ahjussi dan Suster Lee bukan pemalas sepertimu, Kim Yesung~", Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang mencibir Yesung, "Kau saja yang 'Terlalu Pagi'... Kkeundae, kenapa Jongjin juga diajak ke rumah sakit? Tidak biasanya...", Lanjutnya saat matanya masih menangkap seorang balita mungil di gendongan Dokter Kim.

Yesung melanjutkan langkah kakinya lagi, saat dirasa Ayah dan Ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit, "Tempat dimana Jongjin biasa dititipkan sedang tutup... Sepertinya pemiliknya berlibur...", Jawabnya atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung yang berjalan beriringan disampingnya, entah mengapa semenjak usianya sudah lebih dari 15 tahun, penampilan Yesung sedikit agak berubah -Menurut Kyuhyun- Sekarang gadis yang mulai menginjak remaja itu lebih suka mengenakan pakaian atau aksesoris yang 'cenderung _girly_', "Yesung-ah, Neo...", Jeda, membuat Yesung sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"wae?"

"Kau kelihatan... berbeda...", Lanjutnya dengan kalimat yang cenderung lirih saat di akhir, "Apa kau sudah memiliki Kekasih?"

Yesung kembali memberhentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian dia balik badannya dan membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada Kyuhyun, "Aish... Kau cemburu?", Godanya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun pasti meleleh jika melihatnya, terlalu manis Kim Yesung~.

"mw..mw... mwo?!", Kyuhyun mendadak tergagap, "andwae~! Naega Wae?!", Serunya kemudian setelah 'gagap dadakan-nya' sudah menghilang.

Yesung tersenyum selebar mungkin, "tenanglah... Aku tak akan selingkuh darimu... ck~", Tandasnya mantap, diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang mulai dia gerakkan lagi, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan sekarang dapat Yesung lihat halte Bus yang sudah di depan matanya, "biarpun aku terlalu cantik untukmu... Tapi sesuai janji, aku akan menikahimu..."

"aish~", Balas Kyuhyun dengan nafas berat yang terhembus pelan, "Jangan pernah membuat janji yang sulit untuk kau tepati" - Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung melihat Bus yang berjalan ke arahnya dan memastikan jika itu Bus yang mengarah ke sekolahnya, "apa yang sulit? Hanya menikah, kan? Dan itu denganmu... ck~ sangat mudah...", Tambahnya lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun, yang Ia rasa sedikit agak membesar dibanding saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh saat Yesung menggelayuti lengannya, dia arahkan kepalanya sedikit agak ke bawah. Dan betapa shock nya Kyuhyun sat melihat sesuatu yang menempel di lengannya.

DEG~

Dada Yesung yang 'dulu Rata' ternyata sekarang mulai berisi, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih, "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan... segera berangkat~", Ujarnya dengan mencoba melepaskan gelayutan tangan Yesung.

Ting~

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, padahal sejak kecil Ia sudah sering menggelayut manja pada Kyuhyun, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menjadi 'agak aneh' -menurutnya- dan bersamaan dengan itu, Bus yang harusnya ditumpangi oleh Yesung sudah sampai di depan mereka, dan pintu bus pun telah terbuka lebar, "Kkaseyo... Annyeong~", Ujar Yesung dengan masih memasang tampang sebal namun kelewat 'imut' miliknya.

Saat Yesung sudah sampai di dalam bus, "Yak~!", Panggil Kyuhyun sebelum pintu bus menutup, membuat Yesung membalik badannya dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun lagi, "kau bilang menikah itu mudah, iya kan? Lalu, kau juga akan merasa mudah jika itu dengan orang lain?"

Ting~

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, Pintu bus sudah tertutup lalu bus segera berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sambil melihat kepergian bus itu.

Yesung masih belum sempat untuk duduk, dia tundukkan kepalanya untuk sementara dan memikirkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan, '_Aku tidak merasa akan mudah... Jika itu tidak denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah..._', Batinnya.

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Yesung sudah sampai di sekolahnya '_Neul-Paran Junior High School'_, Tahukah kalian jika Yesung sudah duduk di kelas 3 sekarang? Dan dia cukup pintar karena bisa menghuni '_Expert-Class'_ sebuah kelas tempat berkumpulnya '_Smart-Rich Student' _yah, kira-kira begitulah kelas yang didiami Yesung selama 3 tahun terakhir. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, biar semalas apapun Yesung dalam hal olahraga, tapi otaknya 'cukup' untuk menampung semua beban yang 'Seongsaengnim-nya' berikan padanya. Mungkin, ini karena Uri Yesung-ie termasuk dalam jajaran murid 'tekun'.

Dan karena ini tahun terakhirnya di Neul Paran, itu berarti beberapa bulan lagi Yesung sudah 'LULUS' dan tentu saja murid-murid sepertinya akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dan itulah yang membebani kepalanya sekarang, dia sedang bingung untuk memilih sekolah nya di tingkat _Senior,_ walaupun cukup banyak yang menawari nya untuk masuk ke sekolah mereka, tapi tetap saja... Yesung masih bingung.

Brakk~

Yesung terjatuh dengan tak indahnya bahkan sebelum Ia masuk ke dalam kelas, bukan tanpa alasan. Ini salahnya sendiri yang berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala dan pikiran yang kemana-mana, alhasil.. Dia tak tahu jika ada orang lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, "mianhae.. mianhae.. mianhae...", Yeusng membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang pada orang yang ditabraknya. Sepertinya dia cukup merasa bersalah, karena sedikit banyak dialah yang ceroboh dalam kasus ini.

Hening~

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditabrak Yesung tadi, dia coba angkat sedikit kepalanya dan melihat keadaan, "Yak... Yak.. gwaenchana...", Betapa terkejutnya Yesung, saat menyadari jika 'gadis' yang dia tabrak langsung jatuh pingsan -tidak sadarkan diri- membuat Yesung kelimpungan sendiri, "eottokkae... eottokae... eottokkae...", Seru Yesung gugup, "dohwajuseyo... Dohwajuseyo...", Teriaknya meminta bantuan pada akhirnya.

Beruntung sekali meskipun hari masih agak pagi, tapi ada beberapa siswa yang sudah sampai di sekolah, beberapa siswa namja membantu dengan mengangkat tubuh 'gadis yang pingsan tadi' secara bersama-sama, sementara siswa lain - termasuk Yesung- mengikuti di belakang, sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke UKS.

"wae geurae?", Tanya Dokter penjaga UKS saat melihat para siswa yang membopong masuk gadis yang pingsan tadi, "taruh disana~", Perintah sang Uisa sambil menunjuk ke satu kasur dengan sprei putih.

"Yesung-ah, ada apa sebenarnya?", Tanya seorang teman sekelas Yesung, yang cukup dekat dengannya -Jia-

"Jia-ya, eottokae?", Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan jia, Yesung malah mengeluh manja sambil memasang wajah gugup dan bingungnya, apalagi saat melihat sang Dokter yang memeriksa keadaan si gadis tadi, dan si gadis tak juga membuka matanya, "Jia-ya, apa menurutmu seseorang bisa mati karena tabrakan?", Tanya Yesung polos.

Jia -Teman Yesung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja... Tapi jika kau tabrakan dengan mobil~"

"Yak! Meng Jia~!", Pekik Yesung, bagaimana mungkin temannya yang satu itu bisa bercanda pada situasi seperti ini? Haish~.

"Kalian segera kembali ke kelas... Biar saem yang mengurusi gadis ini~", Perintah Sang Dokter UKS pada seluruh siswa yang ada disana, termasuk Yesung.

"Ne saem...", Para siswa itupun mundur teratur, tak ingin melawan perintah Dokter UKS.

"Jia-ya... Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mati?"

"Aish... Segera ganti bajumu dengan pakaian olahraga~ Dan jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Yesung-ah... ck", Decak Jia sebal dan berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Jam pertama dari kelas Yesung adalah Jam Olahraga, dan jadwal untuk olahraga hari ini hanya Voly, "Yesung-ah, kau tak ingin main voly?", Tanya Jia yang sudah berdiri di dalam lapangan, sambil menenteng sebuah bola voly.

Yesung yang duduk diam sambil membaca komik hanya menggeleng singkat, "seperti aku pernah ingin melakukannya saja...", Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jia hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali, dan kembali fokus pada teman-temannya yang ingin bermain voly seperti dirinya.

"Kau sehat, tapi tak kau manfaatkan dengan baik...", Suara gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, nampak mengganggu pendengaran Yesung yang jelas-jelas sedang ingin membaca komik -apalagi komik yang dibacanya sekarang adalah _serial terbaru Kura-kura Ninja_- serial Komik favoritnya.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan gadis itu, "kau bicara padaku?", Tanyanya dengan memasang tampang cengo', "Yak, kau gadis yang pingsan tadi kan? eottokae? gwaenchana? Kau membuatku takut...", Ujar Yesung khawatir pada gadis ber-surai _light brown_ tersebut.

"Tak semua orang terlahir dengan badan yang sehat... Tapi kau, yang jelas-jelas diberi kesempurnaan oleh Tuhan, kau malah bermalas-malasan...", Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, gadis tersebut malah melanjutkan racauan tidak jelasnya, "neo... Pabo-ya...", tandasnya yang sedikit membuat tanduk Yesung 'agak bersungut'

"Yak, aku minta maaf jika kau masih marah atas kejadian tadi...", Tutur Yesung yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran, dilihatnya dengan murka gadis dengan kulit putih pucat itu, ah~ jangan lupakan mata sayu nya yang membuatnya terlihat cukup manis dan cantik, "Dan jika kau tak memaafkanku, aku tak akan masalah... Hajiman, bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh yang tidak jelas?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "seperti kataku, kau bodoh...", Dia lihat manik Yesung dalam, "dan keras kepala...", Dan gadis itu kini berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan Yesung yang hampir naik pitam.

Yesung memandangi gadis yang baru dilihatnya pagi ini, itupun karena insiden tabrakan. Dia lihat dari atas kebawah, sepertinya gadis itu tak sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga, mengingat dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, "Yesung-ah... kau lihat apa?", Tanya Jia yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Yesung, dan meneguk sebotol air putih.

"Jia-ya... Apa kau tahu nama gadis yang tadi pagi pingsan?"

"ah... chankkaman~", Jia kelihatan mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Kalau tidak salah namanya Taemin... Choi Taemin, dia hoobae kita~ Dia masih Kelas 2 sekarang..."

"aish~ benar-benar Hoobae yang tidak sopan...", Lirih Yesung kesal sambil meremas komik _kura-kura ninja_ kesayangannya.

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

"Suster Lee, kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu?"

"mwo?"

Apa kalian tahu siapa yang sedang berdialog di atas? Yap~ Benar. Itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Suster Lee, sedang jam makan siang jadi Suster Lee bisa Istirahat, dan _Homeschooling _Kyuhyun diliburkan kali ini. Entahlah~ Kyuhyun juga tak tahu kenapa, karena _Saem _nya memberi liburan secara sepihak.

Dan haruskah kujelaskan kegiatan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Suster Lee sekarang? Haruskah? Arraseo~ Mereka menonton drama yang ditayangkan di televisi, dimana adegannya sekarang adalah adegan pernikahan, sang mempelai pria yang mencium bibir mempelai wanita.

"itu... kenapa bibir mereka menempel, Suster?", Tanya Kyuhyun polos, yah~ Kyuhyun memang masih 'polos'.

"Itu sudah biasa Kyuhyun-ah... Jika sepasang kekasih sudah resmi menikah, pendeta akan menyuruh mereka 'berciuman'... Poppo~", Jelas Suster Lee sambil memberikan biskuit pada anak laki-laki kecilnya. Hah, aku lupa menjelaskan jika Suster Lee dan Kyuhyun tidak sedang berdua saja, iya kan? Ada seorang balita kecil bersama mereka, sebut saja namanya _Kim Jong Jin._

"Ah, matta...", Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, "sama seperti yang Suster Dan Kim Ahjussi lakukan dulu, iya kan?", Tebak Kyuhyun yang membuat Suster Lee agak malu.

"yah... Kira-kira begitu, Kyuhyun-ah...", Jawab Suster Lee agak lirih.

"Suster... Sekarang tangal berapa?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengganti _topic_ pembicaraan.

"sepertinya... 15... wae?"

"aish~", Dan Kyuhyun memukul jidatnya sendiri, "hari ini peringatan kematian Han Halmeonie..."

"Ah ne, Suster hampir melupakannya... ck, ternyata sudah 6 tahun Han Halmeonie meninggal..."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam, tiba-tiba sibuk dengan loker milik Suster Jung, "ah dapat~", Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid dari sana, dan kembali duduk di kursi sebelah Suster Lee, "Suster, ayo kita berfoto bersama...", Ajaknya, "Jongjin juga..."

Suster Lee yang tak tahu tujuannya hanya menurut saja, dia pangku Jongjin ke pahanya, dan ikut berpose ke depan kamera, bersama dengan Kyuhyun juga pastinya, "hana, dul, set... Kimchi~~"

Jepret~

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai hasil photo jadi, Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan hasil photo tadi agar cepat kering, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di bagian bawah photo yang berwarna putih.

"_16 tahun Cho bersama dengan Lee Ahjumma dan Jongjin yang lucu~_", Baca Suster Lee pada tulisan tangan Kyuhyun itu, "Hyak, kenapa kau memanggilku, ahjumma hah?"

"ck~ Kau kan sudah menikah dengan Kim Ahjussi, Suster... Jadi, wajar saja... ckckck~", Decak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ya, jangan pernah beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun karena aku jamin kalian pasti akan kalah.

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Dibelahan bumi Lain, lebih tepatnya di _Zion Heights Junior High School_, atau harus ku khususkan lagi di kantin Sekolah itu. Yah, suasana agak ramai di kantin _middle School _of _Zion Heights_, apalagi yang akan membuat keributan di Sekolah itu, jika bukan 'acara pernyataan cinta', seperti sudah terlalu sering untuk mereka.

Normalnya, pria-lah yang akan menyatakan cintanya pada wanita, tapi berbeda dengan siswa-siswa yang mulai menginjak remaja ini. Lihatlah sekarang seorang gadis berwajah _Oriental Chinese-Canadian_ yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada pria berparas imut yang jelas-jelas berwajah '_Korean_', Pria berwajah Korean dengan name tag '_Lee Sungmin_' itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat gadis tersebut menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sudah kubilang kan, Ia sudah terbiasa.

Sungmin melirik name tag gadis di depannya, "Henry?", Lirihnya heran, gadis berambut pirang panjang di depannya ini memiliki nama yang terlalu 'manly' -menurutnya, "such a cute face with manly name...", Komennya singkat.

"Lee Sungmin... How? Do you accept my feeling?", Lagi, gadis bernama Henry itu tergugup sambil kembali menyatakan perasaan, lebih tepatnya meminta jawaban atas perasaannya.

"Henry... You are the... 22, ah i don't know...", Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah _rubic cube _dari dalam sakunya, "finish it, and you will be my girlfriend...", Ujarnya sambil memberikan _Rubic Cube _tadi pada Henry.

Henry menerima dengan ragu, menyelesaikan rubic? Tidak mudah~ Tapi pesona Lee Sungmin sepertinya sudah membutakan matanya. Yah, siapa yang tak akan buta jika berhubungan dengan athlete _futsal _kebanggan Sekolah 'Lee Sungmin', puluhan gadis sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi belum ada satupun yang berhasil, "okay... I Got it... but keep your promise, Lee Sungmin..."

Sungmin mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Henry, "20 girls already said that... But..."

Chu~

Secepat kilat Sungmin mengecup pipi Henry singkat, membuat mata gadis-gadis disana, termasuk Henry sedikit terbelalak. Biarpun banyak gadis yang sudah menyatakan perasaan pada Sungmin, tapi ini pertama kalinya... Yah, kali pertama Sungmin mencium pipi 'seorang gadis', "I will keep my promise, Henry..."

"Lee Sungmin...", Panggil pemuda berwajah _abbroad _dari arah jauh, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya terpanggil, "Coach Justin Looking for you...", Lanjut pemuda tadi.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, dan berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan gadis-gadis tadi, dia hampiri teman yang memanggilnya, "hah... it's fun~"

"You are playing with girl's heart again~", Komen singkat dari pemuda yang memanggil Sungmin tadi.

"Just think what you want~", Jawab Sungmin malas, "hah, it's my last chance..."

"are you really think that girl can finish your rubic cube?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "just... a hope... if she can finish it, then i can comeback to korea... Just like my Daddy said~"

"Do you really wanna comeback to korea, Sungmin?"

"sure... I left a friend without saying good bye properly~"

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Yesung dengan seragam sekolahnya yang masih lengkap nampak berjalan berkeliling Rumah Sakit, mencari Kyuhyun yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya sedari tadi, padahal Yesung sudah membawakan dua bungkus lolipop untuknya, "Suster Jung...", Panggil Yesung saat melihat Suster Jung yang kebetulan lewat disekitarnya.

"Wae, Yesung-ie?", Tanya Suster Jung.

"Suster, Kyuhyun eoddieseo?"

Suster Jung sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "sepertinya dia pergi ke makam... Hari ini hari peringatan kematian Han Halmeonie~"

"Ne? Makam?"

.

.

Seorang Remaja tanggung ber-gender Namja, dengan setelan kaus oblong dan celana pendek selutut nampak berdiri di depan sebuah makam, menautkan kedua tangan dengan mata yang terpejam erat, "_Bapa Di Surga, Kuharap kau sudah mempertemukan Halmeonie dengan keluarganya... Amien_", Remaja tanggung itu kembali membuka matanya, setelah dia rasa panjatan Doa nya telah selesai.

Remaja tanggung itu - sebut saja namanya Kyuhyun kini memandangi makam yang sudah 6 tahun ditempati oleh seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Han Halmeonie, "Halmeonie, ini sudah 6 tahun...", Lirih Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Dia tak ingin menangis lagi di depan makam ini, tak ingin membuat Halmeonie-nya sedih.

Disaat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan makam Han Halmeonie, Yesung akhirnya juga sampai di makam, matanya menatap ke sekeliling, mencari Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya, "ah... Itu sepertinya dia...", Ujarnya, dengan semangat Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tak sadar akan kehadirannya, "Kyuhyun-ah...", Panggilnya dengan penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat seseorang yang tadi menyebutkan namanya, "Yak, Kim Yesung... Eottokae arrayo?"

"Suster Jung yang memberitahuku...", Yesung mendekat ke Kyuhyun lalu melihat makam Han Halmeonie, "jadi ini satu temanmu yang lain, yang sudah pergi meninggalkanmu?", Tanya Yesung, memang Yesung selama ini tak tahu tentang Han Halmeonie.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..."

Yesung mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada sebuah papan di depan makam tersebut, "Yak, kenapa banyak fotomu di papan itu?", Tanyanya cengo', Papan putih dengan gambar 10 kotak, dan 6 kotaknya sudah diisi oleh foto-foto Kyuhyun, "ada foto adikku dan Eomma juga disini~", Yesung kembali heran, meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Han Halmeonie...", Jawab Kyuhyun masih mengambang, "aish, sudahlah... Kkaja kita pergi, hari mulai larut...", Dia gandeng tangan Yesung pergi menjauh dari pemakaman, bibir Yesung ter-pout lucu - gara-gara Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas.

"Tak biasanya kau pulang sekolah jam segini...", Ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah hampir jauh dari area pemakaman, tangan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat tangan Yesung.

"aku tidak mood latihan menyanyi... Aku bolos ekstrakurikuler hari ini...", Jawab Yesung namun sepertinya Ia sudah tak marah lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"aneh...", Komentar Kyuhyun singkat, "memang siapa yang membuat mood mu hancur?", Tebak Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat hafal dengan watak Yesung.

Yesung kembali mem poutkan bibirnya, kejadian beberapa saat lalu di sekolah kembali terngiang di pikirannya, "seorang gadis mengatakan jika aku pemalas, hanya karena aku tak ikut olahraga...", Jelas Yesung pada akhirnya, "kau tahu, dia mengoceh tak jelas... Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya... ck~ dia pasti masih kesal karena bertabrakan denganku tadi pagi..."

"kau kan memang pemalas...", Sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ super imut dari Yesung.

"kau sama saja dengan gadis itu, Cho...", Sebal Yesung, dia lepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun secara paksa dari tangannya. Dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya memandanginya.

"semakin dewasa semakin sensitif... ck~ haish...", Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memandangi tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Yesung.

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

"Benturan nya tak terlalu parah, Tuan Choi...", Dokter Cho sepertinya ada pasien hari ini, lihatlah sekarang dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya dan gadis remaja, "Jadi, anda tak perlu terlalu khawatir..."

"Appa, dengarkan kata Cho Saem... Appa terlalu berlebihan...", Komen sang gadis remaja yang sepertinya menjadi pasien dari Dokter Cho.

Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil dengan nama Tuan Choi tadi hanya bisa mendesah lega, "Taemin-ah, bagaimana Appa tidak berlebihan jika ini menyangkut tentangmu... ck~", Tapi tetap saja Tuan Choi masih khawatir pada kesehatan anak perempuannya -Taemin-

"Taemin-ah, kesehatan seorang anak adalah yang paling utama untuk seorang Ayah", Sahut Dokter Cho kemudian, Ia coba lebarkan senyumnya untuk memberi semangat pada Taemin.

Tuan Choi tersenyum miris saat mendengar penuturan Dokter Cho tadi, "Seongsaengnim, maafkan aku... Hari ini aku tak bisa memberi pelajaran untuk Kyuhyun..."

"Gwaenchana, Choi Siwon-ssi... Kesehatan Taemin jauh lebih penting... Lagipula, Kyuhyun sepertinya baik-baik saja mendengar kau tak mengajar hari ini hahaha...", Dokter Cho menuliskan sebuah resep di atas kertas putih, kemudian memberikannya pada Tuan Choi, "ini untuk hari ini... Ah, Taemin juga harus mulai melakukan kemotherapy lagi setelah ini..."

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit, entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi, hingga Yesung sudah tak sebal lagi padanya, bahkan kembali menempel pada Kyuhyun, "gadis itu...", Lirih Yesung saat melihat Taemin yang duduk termenung di ruang tunggu _lobby_ rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Yesung, dan menemukan seorang gadis berwajah pucat yang sepertinya cukup dikenal olehnya, "Taemin-ah...", Panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taemin.

Taemin menoleh, lalu tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun serta Yesung, "Oppa, Annyeong...", Sapa Taemin ramah dengan badan yang sedikit di bungkukan.

"Yak, lama sekali aku tak melihatmu disini... Kau sudah sembuh sekarang?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab dengan Taemin.

Taemin hanya bisa menggeleng tipis, "tak semudah itu untuk bisa sembuh, Oppa...", Jawabnya kalem.

"Arrayo... Ah, mana Choi saem... ck~ Dia meliburkan _homeschooling _ku hari ini..."

"Appa sedang menebus obat untuk ku..."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Taemin melupakan sosok Yesung yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang ternyata saling mengenal itu.

"Oppa, Nan Kka-eo... Appa pasti menungguku... Annyeong~", Taemin membungkuk lagi, lalu segera berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi punggung Taemin.

"Nuguya?", Tanya Yesung yang akhirnya buka suara.

"salah satu pasien yang dirawat oleh Appaku...", Jawab Kyuhyun, namun masih memandangi Taemin.

"memang, dia sakit apa?", Yesung kembali semakin penasaran pada sosok Taemin, 'sosok yang sudah menghancurkan mood nya selama seharian'.

"Leukimia...", Jawab Kyuhyun seperti tak ada beban di setiap kalimatnya, sementara Yesung sedikit terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

'_Jadi, dia sakit... Pantas saja..._', Batin Yesung kemudian, akhirnya Yesung mengerti kenapa Taemin tadi siang mengatakan hal-hal aneh padanya. Jadi seperti itu alasannya.

"Yak, jangan melamun...", Pekik Kyuhyun di dekat telinga Yesung.

"Aku tidak melamun..."

"Besok sekolahmu libur, iya kan?"

"oh, wae?"

"Aku bosan... Ayo kita jalan-jalan... jam 10 di lobby~", Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Benar-benar Tuan Cho yang tak mengerti arti komunikasi dua arah.

.

**_~ Can First Love Become Endless Love? ~_**

.

Danau tempat mereka menemukan _Ddangkkoma_, itulah tempat dimana Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan untuk sekarang. Hanya jalan-jalan disekitar danau sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tak ada perubahan banyak selama 5 tahun terakhir, "Kura-kura yang satu lagi, kenapa tidak ada?", Heran Yesung saat menyadari jika kura-kura yang mereka sisakan ternyata menghilang dari danau.

"Molla... Sepertinya seseorang mengambilnya...", Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, "Yesung-ah, tentang pertanyaan ku yang kemarin... Kau belum menjawabnya..."

Yesung memandang wajah Kyuhyun lekat, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh otaknya, Ia coba putar otaknya untuk beberapa saat, mengingat sesuatu yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun barusan, "ah... saat di bus itu?"

"oh, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Yesung memasang tampang bahagianya, dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di bibir cherry miliknya, "aku sudah berjanji akan menikah denganmu, jadi... Tentu saja aku tak akan menikah dengan orang lain, itu sangat sulit..."

"sama saja bukan? sama-sama menikah..."

"Aniyo, itu berbeda...", Bentak Yesung agak kesal, dia tekuk perpotongan dahinya membuat wajahnya terlihat agak 'menyeramkan', "Sudah kubilang jika aku sudah berjanji, dan akan kutepati... Tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap menepati janjiku..."

"kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganku?", Tanya Kyuhyun ulang, tersirat keseriusan dalam tatapan matanya. Yesung mengangguk mantap.

Chu~

Mata Yesung terbelalak sempurna, saat dirasa olehnya, bibir Kyuhyun menempel tepat di bibirnya. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kulitnya dan menerbangkan dedaunan musim gugur, membuat suasana serasa berada di drama-drama romantis yang biasa Dia lihat di televisi. Padahal hanya dua bibir yang menempel, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat canggung dan 'hangat' untuk Yesung.

Tak lama kedua bibir itu tertempel, hingga pada akhirnya si pelaku 'Kyuhyun', melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Yesung masih terdiam menyelami manik mata caramel Kyuhyun yang menatap dalam ke onyx nya.

"baiklah, kita sudah menikah sekarang...", Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Yesung kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"mw... mwo... apa yang kau...", Yesung memegang bibirnya yang baru saja 'dinodai' secara indah oleh Kyuhyun, "Hyak, kenapa kau mencuri ciumanku?!", Pekik Yesung yang benar-benar sudah sadar kembali dari pengaruh bibir Kyuhyun.

"apanya yang kucuri? Bukankah kau bilang ingin menikah denganku?", Tanya Kyuhyun polos, reaksi Yesung tak sama dengan apa yang diharapkannya, "Suster Lee bilang, orang menikah itu berciuman seperti tadi... Lalu, dimana letak kesalahanku, heumh?"

"Yak, Cho!", Bentak Yesung lagi, Aish Kyuhyun itu sudah 16 tahun tetapi kenapa kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil, "aish... kau menyebalkan...", Tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi, Yesung segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar atas 'kepolosan' otaknya.

"Yak, Yesung-ah kau mau kemana?", Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung yang makin pergi menjauh, "Yak, apa kita sudah bercerai sekarang? Aish...", Ujarnya yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh Yesung, mengingat jarak Yesung yang sudah terlalu jauh darinya.

Sementara Yesung sendiri, berjalan sambil memegangi bibirnya terus-terusan, '_seharusnya aku marah padanya... Hajiman... Kenapa aku menyukai ini... ck_', Batin Yesung sambil terus saja memegangi bibirnya.

Karena terlalu fokus pada bibirnya, _notebook _kecil yang ada di saku belakang celana Yesung terjatuh dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan melihat, segera mengambil _notebook _tersebut, "hah, dia ceroboh...", Lirih Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke _notebook _Yesung, '_Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tak membuat janji yang susah kau tepati?'_

_._

_._

_-TBC-_

_._

Terimakasih buat pembaca setia fanfic abal2 author ini...

_Quote Chap ini : _

_"Jangan pernah membuat janji yang sulit untuk kau tepati" - Cho Kyuhyun_

_"Aku tidak yakin jika semua akan mudah, jika itu tidak denganmu Kyuhyun-ah..." - Yesung_

_._

_._

_Oh iya, untuk next chapter bakalan ada 4 pemain baru. Dan itu Namja, jadi author butuh saran nama2 buat 4 namja. Kalau dulu sih di fanfic yang straight author pake' Kyuhyun, Siwon, Onew, sama Taemin. Tapi berhubung, KyuDad, Siwon, ama Tetem udah maen disini, jadi author butuh 3 namja lagi._

_Kriteria namja :_

_1. Namja 1 : kalem, sabar._

_2. Namja 2 : imut, tapi player._

_3. Namja 3 : Kasar, tapi cool~_

_Butuh banget sarannya... makasih..._

_._

_._

**_Balesan Review :_**

**_indah lestari 18 : sebenernya author juga suka EunHae / HaeHyuk. Tapi, sejujurnya di fanfic ini author pingin eksplorasi (?) couple. Jadi nanti bakalan bermunculan crackpair yang jarang ditemui. Maaf apabila kurang berkenan. #Bow... Tapi yang jelas, Main Pair tetep Daddy and Mommy tercinta #CipokKyuSung_**

**_Guest : ini udah dilanjut..._**

**_Ys : kenapa Kyu milih homeschooling? Hanya Author, Tuhan, dan Kyu Dad yang tahu... #Plakk... dan maaf, sepertinya tidak ada HaeHyuk atau EunHae disini... #Digaplok_**

**_LittleClouds'Irizv : ini udah next... Tapi maaf nggak kilat..._**

**_ryani clouds : kalo soal janji Yesung, hanya AUthor, Tuhan, dan Yesung yang tahu... #Plakk... #DigamparReaders #Pundung._**

**_Harpaairiry : author cuman bisa jawab, Hanya Author, Tuhan, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun yang tahu... #PundungLagi_**

**_Guest : ini udah update... xD_**

**_i'm the cutest sparkyu : itu si Ming muncul lagi kan? #HugMinnieBebeh~_**

**_kyutiesung : sudah lanjut..._**

**_Guest : lagi dan lagi... sudah dilanjut... makasih udah mampir_**

**_anjaw : sepertinya chap ini agak laam yak... #plakk... #mianhae..._**

**_tety sinaga9 : udah.. xD_**

**_Guiwoon1304 : Apakah my bunnie minnie suka ama Yemom? Hanya Author Tuhan, dan Sungmin bebeh yang tahu... #Pundung sebelum digampar_**

**_Aura Kim : sudah... xD_**

**_kris kyusungdewi : ini udah update masa remajanya..._**

**_ermaclouds13 : minta kyudad aja ya... kan dia kaya... #DigamparDaddy_**

**_m2qs : iya sama2..._**

**_upiek : ini udah 'teenage storynya' KyuSung_**

**_DongMingChang Kim : udah... xD_**

**_babykyusung : ne, fighting juga..._**

**_iwsumpter : maaf ya updatenya lama..._**

**_kyufiiee99 : maaf lama... #Pundung_**

**_jessicaclouds : ini udah update... xD_**

**_SDB : ini udah lanjut..._**

**_afifah kulkasnyachangmin : ini udah remaja..._**

**_Kim YeHyun : ini udah next..._**


	6. New School

**_Cast : Kim Yesung_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun_**

**_Lee Sung Min_**

**_etc,..._**

**_Genre : Romance, T_**

**_Length : Chapter_**

**_Rating : PG – 15_**

**_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AUTHOR_**

**_Author : Kyu__**

**_Summary : First Love, semua pasti pernah merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan Yesung, seorang yeoja yang bercita-cita menjadi istri dari Cho Kyu Hyun, teman kecilnya. Akankah impian Yesung akan terwujud? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu._**

**_Warning : Genderswitch (GS)!_**

.

.

_~Part Sebelumnya~_

_"kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganku?", Tanya Kyuhyun ulang, tersirat keseriusan dalam tatapan matanya. Yesung mengangguk mantap._

_Chu~_

_Mata Yesung terbelalak sempurna, saat dirasa olehnya, bibir Kyuhyun menempel tepat di bibirnya. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kulitnya dan menerbangkan dedaunan musim gugur, membuat suasana serasa berada di drama-drama romantis yang biasa Dia lihat di televisi. Padahal hanya dua bibir yang menempel, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat canggung dan 'hangat' untuk Yesung._

_Tak lama kedua bibir itu tertempel, hingga pada akhirnya si pelaku 'Kyuhyun', melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Yesung masih terdiam menyelami manik mata caramel Kyuhyun yang menatap dalam ke onyx nya._

_"baiklah, kita sudah menikah sekarang...", Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Yesung kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya._

_"mw... mwo... apa yang kau...", Yesung memegang bibirnya yang baru saja 'dinodai' secara indah oleh Kyuhyun, "Hyak, kenapa kau mencuri ciumanku?!", Pekik Yesung yang benar-benar sudah sadar kembali dari pengaruh bibir Kyuhyun._

_"apanya yang kucuri? Bukankah kau bilang ingin menikah denganku?", Tanya Kyuhyun polos, reaksi Yesung tak sama dengan apa yang diharapkannya, "Suster Lee bilang, orang menikah itu berciuman seperti tadi... Lalu, dimana letak kesalahanku, heumh?"_

_"Yak, Cho!", Bentak Yesung lagi, Aish Kyuhyun itu sudah 16 tahun tetapi kenapa kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil, "aish... kau menyebalkan...", Tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi, Yesung segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar atas 'kepolosan' otaknya._

_"Yak, Yesung-ah kau mau kemana?", Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung yang makin pergi menjauh, "Yak, apa kita sudah bercerai sekarang? Aish...", Ujarnya yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh Yesung, mengingat jarak Yesung yang sudah terlalu jauh darinya._

_Sementara Yesung sendiri, berjalan sambil memegangi bibirnya terus-terusan, 'seharusnya aku marah padanya... Hajiman... Kenapa aku menyukai ini... ck', Batin Yesung sambil terus saja memegangi bibirnya._

_Karena terlalu fokus pada bibirnya, notebook kecil yang ada di saku belakang celana Yesung terjatuh dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan melihat, segera mengambil notebook tersebut, "hah, dia ceroboh...", Lirih Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke notebook Yesung, 'Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tak membuat janji yang susah kau tepati?'_

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

#####

Menikah? sebenarnya hal macam apakah 'menikah' itu? tidak adakah definisi jelas tentang kata 'menikah' yang bisa diterima oleh otak remaja tanggung yang baru saja genap berusia 16 belas tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu itu?

"Argh~", Remaja tanggung bermarga Cho dan dengan nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu mengusap gemas surai brunette kebanggaannya, kapasitas otaknya terlalu dipaksa berfikir melebihi apa yang biasa dia fikirkan sebelumnya. Menyelami satu kata yang sudah sering Ia dengar, tapi tak pernah Ia cari tahu makna yang jelas dibaliknya.

Menikah... Haruskah Kyuhyun membuka seluruh kamus yang ada di perpustakaan Seoul hanya untuk mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari kata itu? Ck~ Dia masihlah terlalu waras untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sedikit '_anti-mainstream_' seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cho?", Suara serak dengan nada setinggi 2 oktaf memenuhi gendang telinga Kyuhyun, siapa lagi wanita paruh baya yang berani 'meneriakkinya' dengan nada dingin seperti itu jika bukan Suster Jung, suster 'agak tua' yang selalu menjadi bahan 'pem-bullyan' terbaiknya.

"Suster, aku tadi menikahi Yesung...", Ujar Kyuhyun sarkatik namun dengan nada serius yang sangat jarang Ia tunjukkan.

"Yak~! apa maksudmu?", Tanpa harus menahan rasa keingintahuan besarnya, Suster Jung segera menaruh buku catatan miliknya di atas meja, dan merubah arah kursi yang Ia dudukki menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menciumnya tadi, dan suster lee mengatakan jika ciuman adalah tanda dari pernikahan...", Jelas Kyuhyun singkat, padat dan sedikit menohok otak besar Suster Jung.

Apakah remaja tanggung dihadapannya ini terlalu bodoh? ah tidak, sebut saja si Kyuhyun itu terlalu polos, dengan kadar kecerdasan yang hanya akan digunakan untuk melakukan 'pem-bullyan' pada orang lain, "apa kau fikir menikah itu semudah itu, Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya tentang definisi 'menikah' dan cara melakukan 'pernikahan', oh ayolah~ Kyuhyun masihlah seorang remaja tanggung yang bisa dibilang cukup memiliki otak murni, mengingat kegiatan yang dia lakukan selain belajar dan 'sedikit bersenang-senang' adalah berkunjung ke gereja setiap minggu pagi dan sore.

Atau jika lebih dijelaskan secara singkat, Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah mau tahu tentang 'sebuah-hubungan-serius' yang sering manusia sebut sebagai 'pernikahan', "menikah adalah saat kau mencintai seseorang, dan orang itu juga mencintaimu. Lalu, kalian berikrar di depan Tuhan..."

"jadi tidak hanya ciuman?", Bingo~ akhirnya kau mengerti juga Cho, "ah pantas saja tadi Yesung sangat marah padaku...", Dan seharusnya kau berfikir sebelum bertindak Tuan Muda Cho. Berani sekali kau menodai 'bibir manis nan kisable' milik Yesung yang jelas-jelas masih sangat murni. Mulai sekarang seharusnya kita sebut 'Uri Kyuhyun' dengan sebutan 'Si Tuan Beruntung', dia terlalu beruntung karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi rasa bibir Yesung -maksudku, selain Appa dan Eomma Yesung-

"segera minta maaf ke, Yesung-ie...", Lanjut Suster Jung dengan kursi yang kembali Ia balik menghadap ke meja kerjanya, dia punggungi namja Cho yang masih melayang dengan alam pikirnya sendiri, '_hah, mereka sudah mulai besar, sekarang... kekeke~_', Kekeh Suster Jung namun hanya dalam kalbunya. Suster Jung masih sayang 'nyawa' untuk tak menertawakan si 'Remaja Iblis Cho' secara terang-terangan.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Yesung. Disaat Kyuhyun dengan otak cerdas yang selalu Ia fungsikan untuk melakukan pembullyan, mulai berfikir tentang arti 'menikah', maka Yesung yang sudah semenjak 3 jam terakhir hanya duduk diam di atas kasur dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pegangan cermin bermotif kura-kura, lalu tangan kiri yang memegang bibirnya sendiri, hanya diam dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak ada noda, tak ada kotoran atau hal-hal aneh lain yang menempel di bibir cherry tipis nan mungil itu, tapi entah mengapa si pemilik bibir -Yesung- terus saja memegangnya.

Mungkinkah Yesung kita masih memikirkan 'adegan ciuman' _live _antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun tadi siang? Oh tidak~ Apakah ciuman Kyuhyun 'se-_amazing_' itu hingga membuat Yesung terus saja merasa sisa bibir Kyuhyun tak segera hilang dari bibirnya.

hangat, tebal, dan penuh... Hah, otak Yesung menjadi agak liar ketika tiba-tiba bayangan bibir Kyuhyun melintas di otaknya.

"andwae, andwae, andwae~!", Tak tahu berteriak kepada siapa, Yesung hanya terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi dengan menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Mungkin berusaha untuk menghapus bayangan bibir tebal, penuh, nan sexy milik Kyuhyun yang sudah 'menodai' secara manis bibir kissable miliknya.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

"Yesung-ie, pan mokda~", Suara lembut dengan penekanan rendah di laring, siapa lagi yang akan memilikinya jika bukan 'Bu Tiri' kesayangan Yesung -Lee Hyuk Jae-

"Ne, Eomma...", Sahut Yesung setelah berhasil menyingkirkan bayang-bayang bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dia taruh cermin nya di atas kasur secara asal, kemudian segera dia langkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tentu saja dengan membuka pintu kamar dulu sebelumnya.

"kenapa kau lama, Yesung-ah?", Tanya sang Ayah -Dokter Kim Heechul- yang sudah siap di meja makan bersama dengan Suster Lee Hyuk Jae, dan adik laki-laki Yesung -Jong Jin-

"aku belajar, Appa...", Jawab Yesung bohong, segera Ia dudukkan pantatnya di kursi makan berbahan kayu jati di bagian penyangga punggung dan ke-empat kakinya, dan tentu saja dengan bantalan untuk tempat duduknya.

"Sung-ie, bukankah pendaftaran untuk _SMU_ sudah dimulai semenjak minggu ini?", Tanya sang Ibu -Suster Lee Hyuk Jae- sembari menyuapkan nasi ke mulut adik Yesung yang baru saja berumur 3 tahun -_Jong Jin,_ "apa kau sudah mendaftar, Sung-ie?", Lanjutnya.

"Ne, Eomma... Aku sudah menyelesaikan pendaftaran itu kemarin...", Jawab Yesung dengan makanan yang memenuhi mulut nya, dan dengan tangan yang memilah-milah daging di atas panggangan dengan sumpit.

"Memang sekolah mana yang kau pilih, Yesung-ie?", Kini ganti sang Ayah yang bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

"SHINHWA...", Seru Kyuhyun bangga sambil menunjukkan pada Ayahnya -Dokter _Cho Donghae_- sebuah form pendaftaran yang baru saja Ia _download dan print _beberapa menit lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau memilih sekolah SHINHWA? Bukankah sekolah itu terlalu ketat?", Sahut Dokter Cho Donghae dengan kening yang berkerut tebal.

Kyuhyun melirik _notebook _milik Yesung yang tadi dipungutnya saat terjatuh dari saku Yesung, senyuman mengembang lebar di seluruh bibirnya dengan mata besar yang agak menyipit menandakan betapa bahagia perasaannya sekarang, "bukan apa-apa, Appa... Kkeunyang, aku hanya suka dengan sekolah ini...", Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Dokter Cho Donghae kembali menatap aneh pada anaknya, yang dia tahu Kyuhyun adalah seorang dengan pemikiran ke depan yang buruk, lalu ditambah dengan sikap _selfish _yang terlalu berlebihan, dan diperburuk lagi sikap _kasar _pada yang lebih tua. Yang jelas anak laki-lakinya itu benar-benar 'TIDAK COCOK' Jika dimasukkan ke sekolah SHINHWA.

Sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama, kepatuhan, sopan santun, dan hal-hal baik lainnya yang benar-benar tak cocok dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang... yah~~~ Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau yakin akan mendaftar ke SHINHWA?", Tanya Ulang Dokter Donghae, mencari sedikit keraguan pada kilatan mata Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'Tentu Saja Appa!'

"Appa, percaya padaku... Aku tak akan berbuat hal aneh-aneh disana..."

Dokter Donghae menimbang-nimbang lagi, dia bukannya tak membebaskan anaknya untuk memilih sekolah, tapi... SHINHWA itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Kyuhyun, "Arra, Appa Midoyo...", Ujar Dokter Donghae pada akhirnya, dia elus surai brunette Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakkan, "belajarlah dengan benar, ujian masukya 3 hari lagi... Iya kan?"

"Kkereum-eo... Appa haruslah tahu betapa pintar anak Appa ini... kekeke~", Kekeh Kyuhyun bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

Dimata semua orang yang mengenalnya, Kyuhyun termasuk dalam daftar manusia 'Pemalas' jika itu menyangkut masalah pelajaran, sekolah atau lain halnya. Jika kalian tidak percaya, bertanyalah saja pada '_Choi Siwon Seongsaengnim'_, guru pengajar _Homeschooling_ Kyuhyun. Tanyakan padanya seberapa menderita dia ketika mengajar Kyuhyun.

Tapi, tentu saja bukan hal buruk saja yang dimiliki oleh Si Cho itu, dia memiliki hal baik... Salah satunya, dia adalah _Type Pekerja Keras _jika itu menyangkut dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Se-malas apapun Ia pada pelajaran maupun segala hal yang berhubungan langsung dengannya, Ia pasti dapat menekan kemalasan itu... Tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri.

Mau kuberikan buktinya? Arraseo... Lihatlah sekarang betapa Kyuhyun sangat serius ketika memandangi puluhan kata-kata dan angka-angka yang disuguhkan oleh buku-buku materi pelajarannya. Ralat, tidak hanya dia pandangi tapi juga dia pelajari.

Ini sudah hari keduanya bergumul dengan pelajaran-pelajaran memuakkan yang sejak dulu sangat-sangat Ia hindari, tapi sekarang Ia malah berkutat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran gila yang biasa dia sebut dengan '_pelajaran nista',_ kepalanya diberi bandana rambut berwarna putih dengan tulisan SHINHWA besar-besar di bagian paling tengah.

Ah, jangan lupakan belasan bungkus lolipop _penghilang kebosanan _yang berserakkan di lantai, menandakan jika Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat lama mengendap di dalam ruangan itu, dan tentu saja sendirian. Karena dia akan mengusir siapapun yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Di luar ruangan, melalui bilik kaca kecil yang dipasang di pintu, Cho Donghae Seongsaengnim semenjak 10 menit terakhir terus saja memandangi anak semata wayangnya yang entah kerasukkan apa, malah menjadi penggila belajar seperti itu. Bukan, bukan... Cho Donghae Seongsaengnim bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja... Terlalu aneh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Hwaiting...", Daripada terlalu memikirkan alasan-alasan dibalik berubahnya sikap seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi _maniac _pelajaran, Cho Donghae Seongsaengnim -sebagai ayah yang baik - hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat semangat untuk anaknya.

"hoamh...", Kyuhyun mulai menguap selebar-lebarnya, dia terlalu lelah untuk hari ini, mengingat dia sudah dari pagi mengendap di dalam ruangan itu, diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. _Wew, _tak Ia sangka jika hari akan menjelang malam, setelah puas memandangi jam di dinding, mata Kyuhyun teralih pada sebuah _notebook _kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan tangannya, itu _notebook _milik Yesung yang terjatuh pada pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Yah, sudah 2 hari terakhir Yesung tak lagi menemuinya, mungkinkah Yesung masih marah padanya? bisa saja, "Kim Yesung... Bogoshipda...", Lirih Kyuhyun dengan kesadaran penuh.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

Bisakah aku menyebut hari ini adalah hari hidup dan mati seorang Cho Kyuhyun? hehehe, terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi bagi Kyuhyun memang hari ini terasa seperti itu. Duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai '_ruang test' _bersama dengan puluhan siswa lain yang mengadu nasib sama sepertinya, entah mengapa bahkan denting jam terasa seperti suara genderang yang siap menjebolkan gendang telinganya. _terlalu berlebihan, Cho..._

"Kkalsu... Kkalsu...", Lirih Kyuhyun berulang-ulang, menggumamkan kata yang tak jelas apa arti maknanya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengusir ketegangan dalam dirinya saja. Dan, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidup Kyuhyun menjalani sebuah test untuk masuk sekolah. Biasanya dia kan memang _homeschooling._

Klek~

Knop pintu yang terbuka dan jarum jam dinding yang sudah tepat berada di posisi 8, hah~ sepertinya detik-detik mematikan -menurut Kyuhyun- akan segera dimulai.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang cukup dikenal oleh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, dengan setumpuk kertas di tangan kanannya, dan senyum ber_dimple _yang menghias indah di kedua sudut pipinya, memancarkan aura _pria tampan _yang tak pernah hilang dimakan usia, "Annyeonghaseyo, Siwon Imnida...", Perkenalan dari si pria paruh baya tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seongsaengnim...", Sapa seluruh murid yang akan mengikuti _test_, secara berbarengan.

"Aku akan membagi soal ini pada kalian... dan kalian memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk mengerjakannya... Semoga kalian berhasil", Setelah mengatakan deretan kalimat itu, Choi Siwon seongsaengnim segera membagikan soal-soal yang dibawanya, satu persatu pada seluruh peserta test.

"Saem...", Sapa Kyuhyun pada Choi Saem dengan tangan yang dilambaikan 'sok manis', Siwon seongsaengnim adalah guru pengajar _homeschooling _Kyuhyun semenjak kecil, jadi jangan heran jika Kyuhyun cukup mengenalnya. Dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun baru tahu jika Siwon saem juga bekerja sebagai Seongsaengnim di SHINHWA-Senior High School.

"Kyuhyun-ah,", Pekik Siwon saem heran, "jadi kau mendaftar ke sekolah SHINHWA?", Lanjutnya dengan kertas soal yang tak juga diberikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kereum-eo Saem... Ppali Saem, aku juga ingin cepat selesai...", Dan tanpa tahu moral kesopanan, Kyuhyun mengambil kertas soalnya secara paksa dari tangan Siwon Saem. Untung saja Siwon saem itu sabar dan sangat mengenal 'tabiat Kyuhyun', dia hanya tersenyum setelah memberi semangat Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan soal dengan baik.

Siwon saem sudah selesai membagikan soal sedari tadi, dan waktu mengerjakan telah berjalan selama 1 jam, Kyuhyun merenggangkan sebentar leher nya yang kelelahan setelah menunduk terlalu lama, dia baru sadar jika ada 4 bangku yang masih kosong tepat berada di depannya, "apa siswa-siswa itu tidak hadir?", Lirihnya heran, hanya sebentar Ia beristirahat dan kembali fokus lagi dengan soal-soal yang sedikit banyak menguras isi otaknya itu.

Brakk~

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar nampak mengganggu konsentrasi murid-murid yang sedang mengerjakan -Termasuk Kyuhyun- segera mereka alihkan tatapan mata mereka ke arah pintu, melihat kepada 4 namja yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya, 4 namja itu nampak mengenakan seragam _junior _high school yang sama, menandakan jika mereka berteman dan dari sekolah yang sama pula.

"kalian lagi...", Ujar Siwon saem dengan nada tenangnya, seperti sudah sangat mengenal 4 namja yang baru masuk dengan cara 'tidak benar' itu.

"Saem, berikan soal kami...", Ujar seorang namja berbadan kekar, yang tadi menjadi pelaku utama, lebih tepatnya dialah yang membuka pintu tidak dengan tangan, melainkan dengan kakinya, pantas saja pintu tadi terbuka dengan suara yang _tidak elit _sama sekali.

Siwon saem tak mau terlalu ambil pusing pada ulah 4 namja itu, segera saja Ia berikan soal pada mereka, dan membuat mereka duduk tenang seperti siswa-siswa lainnya.

Dan benar kan, 4 namja itu segera menuju ke kursinya, kursi kosong yang tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap aneh dan heran pada 4 namja yang menurutnya '_lebih tak tahu sopan santun ketimbang dirinya_'.

"Onew, kerjakan punyaku...", Perintah namja kekar yang tadi menjadi pelaku dalam insiden 'membuka pintu', pada seorang namja berperawakan kecil, mata sipit, dan tambahan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun mendecak aneh, heran, dan bingung, sebenarnya siapa 4 namja dihadapannya ini, kenapa Siwon saem tak marah-marah ataupun melakukan hal yang lainnya ketika mereka masuk secara tidak sopan seperti tadi. Dia pandangi mereka mulai dari yang ada di ujung kiri, seorang namja dengan rambut pirang pendek, meneguk _buble tea _dengan wajah riangnya yang menunjukkan betapa tampan dirinya, _'kekanakkan'_, batin Kyuhyun.

Dia ganti pandangannya melihat ke namja di samping namja _buble tea _tadi, seorang yang dipanggil dengan nama onew oleh _pria kasar _disebelahnya, berkacamata, tampan dan manis. Namja dengan panggilan onew tadi nampak serius saat mengerjakan soal-soal yang baru saja dia terima, dan haruskah Kyuhyun mengatakan jika namja ini terlalu cerdas? Mengerjakan satu halaman soal dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, _'dia pasti maniac...'_, Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun membatin.

Dan kini mata Kyuhyun menangkap seorang namja berbadan kekar, dan dilihat dari wajahnya sangatlah menampakkan betapa kasar orang itu. Tidur dengan santainya setelah memberikan soal kepunyaannya untuk dikerjakan oleh Onew, '_orang gila..._'

Yang terakhir, namja bermata musang yang terlihat sangat tenang dan cukup dewasa. Tambahan, dia sangat-sangat tampan bahkan bagi Kyuhyun yang juga sama-sama namja, tapi anehnya kenapa namja bermata musang itu malah diam saja dan tak juga mengerjakan ataupun membuka lembar soalnya? Apakah dia tak sadar jika waktu yang tersisa kurang dari 1 jam lagi, '_dia pasti sedang bercanda, ck..._'

Dan daripada Kyuhyun terus saja membuang-buang waktu dengan memandangi 'calon-calon' teman barunya, lebih baik Ia kembali fokus ke lembar soal seperti teman-temannya yang lain, '_heh... Kkalsu..._', Lirihnya dalam benaknya sendiri.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan menyenderkan bahu serta kepalanya di senderan sofa, nafas beratnya terhembus berulang-ulang, menandakan betapa lelah dia hari ini, "Jadi, bagaimana test mu tadi, Kyuhyun-ie?", Tanya Suster Jung yang kebetulan juga ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya -Ruang Suster-

"biasa saja...", Jawab Kyuhyun malas, matanya menangkap matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam, "hari ini tidak hujan lagi...", Lirihnya sebal.

"jangan pernah berfikiran untuk bermain hujan lagi, Cho...", Marah Suster Jung padanya, yang hanya dihadiahi kekehan singkat ala Kyuhyun.

"Suster, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?", Tawar Kyuhyun sambil melihat Suster Jung yang kembali berkutat pada pekerjannya.

"mwo-ya?"

"jika aku berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama... belikan aku sekardus lolipop~"

Suster Jung membalik kursi putar yang didudukkinya, menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun, dia kernyitkan sedikit dahinya tanda jika Ia sedang berfikir, "bahkan akan kuberikan dua kardus jika kau menang, Cho..."

"OK Call...", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh Suster Jung, perjanjian disetujui dan Kyuhyun dengan keyakinannya yang tinggi berharap jika Ia bisa menang, sementara Suster Jung sendiri, dia tak peduli mau menang atau kalah, karena baginya Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti adik nya sendiri. Adik nakal yang selalu mem _bully _nya.

"Suster, aku lelah...", Keluh Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik seragam belakang Suster Jung, "aku ingin tidur...", Manjanya.

Suster Jung hanya tersenyum, remaja tanggung dihadapannya itu memang terkadang masih kekanakkan, Dia ganti tempat duduknya menjadi di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun, "kemarilah...", Suster Jung memberikan pahanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat segera menidurkan kepalanya di paha Suster Jung, hari ini memang terlalu melelahkan untuknya, "Suster, aku merindukan Eomma...", Lirihnya pelan, "Suster menurutmu, apakah Eomma melihatku dari surga sana?", Tanyanya kemudian, "aku nakal, dan tidak sempurna... Eomma pasti menyesal telah melahirkan aku..."

"Seburuk apapun anaknya, tak ada satupun ibu yang pernah menyesal telah melahirkan anak itu. Karena itu adalah kewajiban bagi seorang Ibu" - Suster Jung.

"Jika saja aku digugurkan dulu, Eomma pasti masih hidup... Dia tidak akan mati karena melahirkanku..."

"Yak, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?!", Pekik Suster Jung sambil menjitak halus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, "memilih melahirkan mu atau tidak, penyakit Eomma mu tetaplah akan bertambah parah... Jadi, sama sekali tidak ada hubungan penyakitnya denganmu...", Lanjut Suster Jung, "setidaknya, ada kau yang menemani Cho Seongsaeng, saat Eomma mu pergi~"

"Hajiman, karena memilih untuk mempertahankan aku, waktu hidup Eomma jadi berkurang...", Kyuhyun kembali menyalahkan dirinya, satu hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Kyuhyun adalah Eomma-nya, Eomma yang tak pernah Ia lihat seumur hidupnya, hanya foto-foto yang bisa Ia lihat sebagai bukti jika dia memang memiliki seorang ibu, "Eomma tidak bisa bahagia karena hidupnya hanya sebentar, karena aku..."

"Kebahagiaan seseorang tidaklah ditentukan dari berapa lama Ia bisa hidup, tapi itu dilihat dari bagaimana Ia menjalani hidupnya" - Suster jung.

"tapi Suster... Tetap saja...hoamh...", Kyuhyun menguap lebar, matanya terasa berat apalagi dengan posisi yang sangat nyaman seperti sekarang, Ia sangat-sangat ingin menutup matanya.

"tidur saja dan jangan banyak bicara..."

Kyuhyun perlahan menutup matanya, dengan tangan Suster Jung yang membelai lembut surai brunette coklatnya, dan tentu saja paha Suster Jung yang bagi Kyuhyun cukup hangat, baginya seperti paha seorang ibu, '_Eomma, aku merindukanmu..._'

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

Yesung menatap ke sekeliling rumah sakit, keadaan tak terlalu lenggang, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana dengan kepentingan mereka masing-masing, namun bukan orang-orang itu yang Yesung cari, melainkan seseorang yang sudah 3 hari tak Ia lihat wajahnya, bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, hanya saja Yesung merasa malu tanpa sebab jika harus menemui orang itu.

Siapa lagi Orang yang akan dicari Yesung di tempat seperti Rumah sakit, jika bukan Kyuhyun, biasanya akan sangat mudah mencari Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ada disini sedari tadi, apa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya? yah, mungkin saja.

Kaki Yesung sampai di depan ruangan Suster, "Yesung-ie...", Suara orang yang memanggilnya.

Segera Yesung dongakkan kepalanya ke depan, melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya tadi, "Eomma..."

Suster Lee Hyuk Jae -Eomma Yesung- datang dengan setumpuk kertas di kedua tangannya, "bagaimana test mu di sekolah SHINHWA tadi, heumh? apa baik-baik saja? apa kau bisa mengerjakan soalnya? atau ada yang sulit?", Dan Suster Lee segera menjejali Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum garing, "Kkopjongmal, Eomma... Gwaenchana... semuanya baik-baik saja", Jawab Yesung setelah Eomma nya berhasil menyelesaikan runtutan pertanyaan untuknya.

"hah, lega sekali... Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sedari tadi...", Suster Lee mendesahkan nafasnya lega, "kau sudah makan? Atau ingin Eomma menemanimu pulang dan menyiapkan makanan?"

Yesung hanya menggelang tertahan, "aniyo, Eomma selesaikan pekerjaan Eomma saja...", sambil menunjuk setumpuk kertas yang dbawa oleh Suster Lee.

"ah arraseo, Eomma Kka-eo...", Dan akhirnya Suster Lee pergi juga dari hadapan Yesung, benar-benar Ibu tiri yang terlalu baik untuk seorang Yesung. Padahal dulu Yesung mengenal Suster Lee adalah pribadi yang tenang dan kalem, tak Ia sangka ternyata dia berubah menjadi 'Ibu' yang sangat cerewet setelah menikah dengan Ayahnya -Dokter Kim Heechul.

Yesung kembali melihat ke dalam ruangan Suster, melalui celah kaca yang dipasang di pintu, "hah, dia disana...", Akhirnya Yesung menemukan Kyuhyun, tertidur di sofa sendirian saja.

Klek~

Yesung memutar knop pintu ruangan Suster, membukanya dengan perlahan supaya Kyuhyun tak terbangun, derap langkah kakinya pun sangat pelan, "Kyuhyun-ah...", Lirihnya saat sudah sampai di depan Kyuhyun yang masih pulas tertidur, wajah kelelahan nampak sangat ditunjukan oleh Kyuhyun, "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?", Tanyanya masih dengan nada pelan.

Yesung menekuk rok yang dikenakannya, kemudian berjongkok supaya Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tertidur Kyuhyun, Ia belai surai Kyuhyun yang nampak berantakan, '_tampan sekali_', Batin Yesung heran, tak Ia sangka jika temannya itu sudah menjadi seorang namja se-tampan ini.

Tangan Yesung beralih pada bagian wajah Kyuhyun, membelai di udara wajah tampan itu, tak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun dalam tidur nyenyaknya, "Bogoshipo, Kyuhyun-ah...", Lirih Yesung, dia terlalu merindukan 'teman' yang sudah 3 hari tak Ia temui itu.

Yesung hendak pergi, sebelum...

Grep~

Yesung kira Kyuhyun terbangun, karena tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Yesung, tapi saat Yesung melihat ke matanya, Kyuhyun masih terpejam dengan erat, apakah dia mengigau? Sepertinya iya...

Yesung tak jadi pergi, karena dia tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya, itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dan Yesung tak ingin mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

"Eomma... Mianhae, sarranghae...", Lirih Kyuhyun dalam mata yang terkatup rapat, dia benar-benar mengigau.

Bulir-bulir bening terjatuh dari dalam mata terpejam Kyuhyun, dia menangis di dalam tidurnya, "Kyuhyun-ah, uljimma-eo... Aku ada disini, bersamamu...", Lirih Yesung, entah mengapa Ia jadi ikut sedih saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir itu, '_Sarranghae, Cho Kyuhyun_'

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

_Zion Height Junior High School_, Canada. Hujan turun dengan derasnya dikala tengah diadakan acara kelulusan untuk angkatan terakhir di semester ini, "Congratulation to all of you who have already graduate from our school... Me, as the principal...", Suara pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih pirang, menggema ke seluruh penjuru aula -Tempat diadakannya acara kelulusan-

Dengan di dengarkan oleh setidaknya 200 siswa yang dinyatakan Lulus, Pria paruh baya dengan jabatan Kepala Sekolah itu sangat bangga untuk mengumandangkan pesan-pesannya bagi para murid yang akan menempuh jenjang _senior high school _atau masa SMU.

"Lee Sungmin...", Panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata sipit. Dan gadis itu sepertinya juga bagian dari siswa-siswa yang dinyatakan lulus, mengingat dia duduk di deretan teman-temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil -Sungmin- segera menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut pirang panjang tadi, untung saja gadis itu duduk tepat disampingnya, "Henry?", Tebak Sungmin, lupa-lupa ingat pada nama gadis itu.

Sementara si pemanggil -gadis tadi- hanya mengangguk singkat, sambil menyerahkan sebuah _rubic cube_ yang sudah tertata sempurna -dalam artian, warna-warna yang sama berada di sisi yang sama, "this... Your rubic cube, i have finished already..."

Sungmin menerima _rubic cube _tadi dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya, "you? really? ..."

"sorry, i think it's too late..."

"no... it's okay~", Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry, senyum terus saja terkembang lebar di bibirnya, "Thank you, Henry..."

Chu~

Dan ini untuk kedua kalinya Tuan Lee. Kedua kalinya kau menodai pipi gadis manis nan pendiam dengan nama _manly _itu.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

Haruskah kusebut hari ini adaah hari bersejarah? Yah, sepertinya ini memang termasuk dalam '_historical day_' bagi seluruh anak yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai '_Siswa Baru Shinhwa High School_', duduk di deretan kursi aula kebanggan sekolah Shinhwa, dengan atribut sekolah yang sudah lengkap melekat di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Berada di antara para siswa baru tersebut, nampak seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus nan hitam sebahu, duduk sambil terus mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Kim Yesung...", Dan lagi-lagi gadis manis itu membaca _name tag _yang terpasang indah di dada kanannya. Seperti tanda betapa bangga dan bahagianya dia saat ini.

Aula besar dengan rangka-rangka atap kokoh yang melintang membentuk komposisi _nirmana, _ditambah sentuhan cat dinding berwarna putih yang benar-benar menampilkan betapa megah Aula itu. Ah, jangan lupakan elemen estetis yang berasal dari permainan cahaya lampu, menambah kesan dramatis ala penganut aliran _baroque classic, _namun juga mewah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Setelah ini, akan ada sambutan dari siswa peraih nilai tertinggi...", Suara yang berasal dari panggung, milik salah satu seongsaengnim yang menjabat sebagai pemandu acara '_penyambutan siswa baru_'

"wah, ada sambutan seprti itu juga?", Lirih Yesung takjub.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau ke depan?", Seongsaengnim memanggil nama siswa yang '_katanya' _mendapat nilai tertinggi di Ujian masuk.

Dan dari dalam backstage, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sama seperti siswa-siswa yang duduk di deretan kursi aula, kelihatan masuk dengan wajah _stoic _namun tampan kebanggaannya. Berjalan dengan dada yang sedikit di busungkan, menandakan betapa bangga dia terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Deg~

Apakah Yesung sedang mengalami gejala _gagal jantung _dadakan sekarang? Lihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung itu, "mwoya?", Lirih Yesung heran dengan mata yang mencoba berakomodasi maksimum, meyakinkan dirinya jika yang dia lihat dan dia dengar barusan memang bukan kesalahan dari gendang telinga ataupun matanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun Imnida, Cho Kyuhyun..."

Dan telinga serta mata Yesung memang tak memiliki _konslet _sedikitpun, pemuda di atas panggung dan yang '_katanya' _mendapat nilai tertinggi, memang benar-benar sahabat kecilnya. Sahabat menyebalkan yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya -Cho Kyuhyun-

"Aku tak tahu jika aku akan menjadi nomor satu... yah~ walaupun itu sebenarnya terlalu mudah untuk ku...", Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika Ia tidak membanggakan dirinya sendiri, "ah, lalu...", Mata Kyuhyun kelihatan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, "igo... Kim Yesung...", Jari telunjuknya Ia arahkan pada Yesung yang berada di antara kerumunan siswa lainnya.

"na-ya?", Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan di saat itu pula dia baru sadar jika ternyata semua pasang mata kini mengarah ke arahnya, '_Cho Kyuhyun, Neo micheoseo~_', Berpuas-puas lah untuk mengumpati Kyuhyun dalam benakmu saja, Yesung-ie.

"Yak, apa kau masih belum memaafkanku? Aish, aku benar-benar tak tahu jika ternyata menikah ada prosesnya...", Apa Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika dia ada di dalam ruangan dengan ratusan orang yang dijamin mendengar semua apa yang dikatakannya, dan apa Kyuhyun tak sadar jika Yesung benar-benar malu sekarang, "Mianhae Kim Yesung... Aku tak akan mencium mu lagi..."

_Brakk~_

Apa kalian tahu rasanya dipermalukan oleh sahabat kecil kalian sendiri di depan ratusan pasang mata seperti itu? Jika kalian tidak tahu, sebaiknya kalian tanyakan saja bagaimana rasanya pada Kim Yesung. Hanya bisa terdiam membeku akibat ulah _ajaib _Kyuhyun yang entah dia sadar atau tidak, '_Cho Kyuhyun pabo-ya... Neo jeongmal pabo-ya..._', Dan lagi-lagi seorang Kim Yesung hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hatinya saja.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

"Yak, kau masih marah padaku?", Akhirnya acara penyambutan telah usai, dan kini dua pasang manusia berbeda gender itu tengah berjalan berdua di sekitar Sekolah, sang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun masih saja menarik-narik lengan Yesung, bermaksud meminta maaf atas kebodohannya tadi di panggung.

"ish, kau menyebalkan, Cho...", Dan si gadis manis hanya bisa menggerutu dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dadanya.

"Mianhae, Yesung-ie...", Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun minta maaf, tidak tahukah dia jika urat malu Yesung serasa terpotong setelah mendengar penuturannya tadi di atas panggung.

"ish, terserah kau saja...", Dan daripada semakin sebal, Yesung memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terus memohon ampunan kepadanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Kyuhyun, 4 orang pemuda terus saja mengamati gerak-gerik Yesung dan Kyuhyun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, "Kim Yesung, anak dari Kim Heechul, seorang dokter di_ Sapphire Byeongwon_. Ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal, dan Ayahnya menikah lagi sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu dengan seorang Suster bernama Lee Hyukjae...", Baca seorang pemuda berkacamata pada tulisan di _tablet _yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi itu target kita untuk 1 tahun ke depan?", Tanya seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki badan paling kekar, dan tampang yang tergolong '_sangar'_

"hah, kyeowo~", Puji pemuda dengan segelas _buble tea_ di tangan kanannya, setelah mengamati wajah Yesung dari jauh.

"lanjutkan saja...", Sahut pemuda dengan tinggi yang paling menjuntai dari yang lain, dan mata musang tajam yang benar-benar menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

_._

**_~Can First Love Become Endless Love?~_**

_._

"Wah...", Mulut Kyuhyun membulat sempurna seperti membentuk huruf 'O', ketika melihat lapangan sekolah Shinhwa, "bahkan ini lebih luas dari _camp nou..._"

Dia langkahkan kakinya memasukki area lapangan sepak bola yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya itu, dilihatnya ada satu bola yang berada di area lapangan.

Dugh~

Kyuhyun menendang bola itu dengan sukacita, yah walaupun tendangannya meleset cukup jauh, tapi dia tak peduli, karena melihat lapangan bola sebesar ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Kau masih belum menendang dengan benar, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Ada suara lain yang masuk ke gendang pendengaran Kyuhyun, dia balik badannya melihat ke si pemilik suara, "nuguseyo?", Tanyanya pada seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

_Quote Part 6_

**_"Seburuk apapun anaknya, tak ada satupun ibu yang pernah menyesal telah melahirkan anak itu. Karena itu adalah kewajiban bagi seorang Ibu" - Suster Jung._**

**_"Kebahagiaan seseorang tidaklah ditentukan dari berapa lama Ia bisa hidup, tapi itu dilihat dari bagaimana Ia menjalani hidupnya" - Suster jung._**

Akhirnya saya bisa update fanfic juga... #TebarReceh

Makasih buat yang udah kasih saran nama2 namja di part sebelumnya.

Dan saya ingin check and re-check aja ya.

1. Ada yang ngusulin Donghae, Heechul, ama Leeteuk. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka bertiga udah maen disini -_-

2. Untuk Notre Destin, hihihi... sabar ya readers tercinta, author bener2 nggak bisa kalau harus nulis double2, jadi tuh fanfic bakalan mulai publish setelah fanfic ini end... Tapi, kalau review nya banyak dan pada minta cepet publish, author usahain aja lah ya... xD

Sekian, dan terimakasih~~~~~

**_Guest_**

**_Hera 3424_**

**_Kim YeHyun_**

**_kjwzz_**

**_Aura Kim_**

**_Litle Cloud'sIrizv_**

**_SDB_**

**_DongMinchang_**

**_iwsumpter_**

**_baby Kyusung_**

**_Jy_**

**_Kim Raein_**

**_afifah KulkasnyaChangmin_**

**_m2qs_**

**_guiwon 1324_**

**_ermaclouds13_**

**_sparkcloud0324_**

**_jessica clouds_**

**_i'm the cutest sparkyu_**

**_kyutiesung_**

**_dera elf_**

**_Ys_**

**_harpaairy_**


End file.
